Avalanche - White Danger
by Kaeera
Summary: *FINISHED*- It was supposed to be a nice skiing trip; but destiny had different plans ~ Snow might look like candy floss, but unfortunately it's not always that sweet...centers around Daisuke, Kari, Miyako and Ken (Daikari and Kenyako in later chapters)
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, neither do Miyako, Ken, Kari and Davis. I just torture them. 

Notes: Hiya! Kaeera is back...*coughs* Another one of my drama stories (just love it to torture them*evil laughter*) Ooookay....there will be Daikari and Kenyako in it; I warned you. Don't like, don't read. That easy.   
But the romance is only a minor part (I am not good in writing romances). The main part will focus on the characters and their fear. Ah yes, the characters: Kari, Miyako, Ken and Davis. My favourites. Maybe others will appear later, but not now.   
This is a story about skiing, and about an avalanche(who would have though that...). I personally love skiing; but I must say, I'm German and I don't know all the English words which are used to describe the moves and so on. I do my best. I don't know if the colors which are used to describe the level of the tracks is the same there, so I wrote it down:   
blue: _for beginners_   
red: _faster and steeper_   
black: _very fast and very steep, mostly with hillocks_ (I searched the word for this kind of track in the dictionary, but it wasn't there )   
For these who've never skied, there are colored signs on the track which show everybody if he's capable of using this track or not. I gets quite uncomfortable when you oversee such a sign; it once happened to me when I was 12, and I landed on a black one. In the end I walked down....*sighs* 

Although the rating is angst/drama, this part doesn't show much of it. In fact, you could rate this chapter as 'General' and 'Humor'. The rating is for later chapters; people who've read my stories know that I love it to write angsty scenes*smiles evilly* Phew, that was a long 'Note' this time. Go on, enjoy the story!   
  


**Avalanche : Prologue**   


Nothing can be compared with the view of the snow-covered mountains , the icy breeze of wind you feel in your face and the feeling of freedom which overwhelms every skier and snowboarder the moment he leaves the cabin of the cable car. 

The digidestined were no exception. Stunned, they stood in the snow, holding their ski in the hands, unable to look away from the beautiful scenery. It was the first time for the most of them. Used to the flat land they lived in, the huge mountains, none smaller than 2000 meters, were something which seemed to belong to another world. 

Finally Miyako decided to break the silence, which had lasted quite long for now: "Well, it's definitely beautiful, but I suggest we should do something. I don't want to stay here for the rest of the day!" 

She glared at her companions. Ken, who had never stood on ski before, Kari, the girl who managed it to light everyone's mood, but who now looked uncomfortably at the two long things in her hands, and Davis, the only one in the little group who didn't make the expression that he belonged elsewhere..   
It was weird; Miyako realized. She had never expected that the 'new Digidestined', how they were called so often by the older ones, would go on a ski trip, but well...it somehow happened. 

It all started with Davis. The grand-parents of their small begoggled leader had obviously invited him to stay for a week during winter break, as a chance to fresh up his skiing abilities. Of course Davis, with his love for everything which had to do something with sports, had said yes. His grand-parents had told him that he could bring some friends – it didn't matter if they could ski or not, they had a good friend in town....   
And, faster then Miyako could think, they were on their way to the small little valley somewhere in the mountains, where Davis' grand-parents lived. Unfortunately, TK and Cody couldn't come. Takeru had gotten an invitation to stay for the holidays in Paris with his brother, and Cody...he was too young, his mother didn't agree with the idea of her son skiing in the mountains. That left Kari, Daisuke, Ken – and Miyako. 

Actually, the first two days had been great. They trained on a small hill near the house, and Miyako found that this sport was much better than the things they had to do in physical education at school. 

But now she wasn't sure anymore. Sure, the view was great, but when she looked down the pistes which seemed to be all very steep, she didn't trust her skiing abilities very far. It had been Daisuke's idea, of course.   
After all, he could ski much better than the rest. But they had agreed, eager to test out the new sport. 

With a look on the faces of her friends, Miyako noticed relieved that Kari didn't seem to be happy, either, and well, Ken....he looked frightened. Only Davis seemed to be his old cheerful self, but Davis was always cheerful, so that didn't matter. 

"I suggest we should start!", Davis shouted and walked to the next ski-run. 

"Davis, don't you think it's a little bit....steep?", Ken asked, "After all, we are just beginners. I don't want to stay the rest of the holidays in hospital!" 

"Steep?", Daisuke laughed, "That's not steep, folks. It's a blue ski-run, which means that it's extra for beginners.   
They always look a lot of steeper than they are!" 

Ken hesitated and changed a quick glance with Miyako. "Well,", she said slowly and smiled, "it seems that you need a lot of courage to do this." They both laughed nervously. 

"Oh well.", Davis stated, "I will go now. If you want, you can stay here forever. I'll enjoy this skiing trip!"   
And with these words, he pushed himself down the ski-run, leaving three stunned digidestined behind.   
Miyako did one last sigh and then raced down the track, too, followed by the others in a very slow speed. 

But very soon the kids realized that it wasn't that steep at all. In fact, they started to enjoy it – the wind in their faces, the sound of the snow under their feet and the feeling of speed. 

It was like flying; or better: it was like they thought flying would be. And with every ski-run, they raced down, they gained more self-confidence, more courage to ski faster, to make some stunts, to follow Davis on his route – Kari even managed it to overtake him once, which earned her an annoyed glance. 

This was a great day, Miyako decided, feeling totally happy. She noticed Ken right in front of her and smiled.   
Days like that should be more common.   
  


* * *   


"That's so cool!", Kari cheered, when they stopped on a little hill. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were sparkling of joy and fun. "I never thought that I would like skiing that much!" 

Miyako laughed. "I feel the same! It's the first sport I really like!"   
They both looked at Davis, who had settled himself on the ground. "By the way, why did you never tell us that you can ski that well?", Kari wanted to know. 

The boy looked at her and grinned. "Well, you never asked."   
"That's very untypical for you, ya know", Ken pointed out, "Normally you would show off with your great skiing abilities and that you can beat everybody..." 

"I never show off!", Davis protested immediately, "I'm just....proud!" 

"And despite I didn't go skiing for years.", he continued. "We just hadn't the time for it. I guess I forgot about it.", he shrugged. "Anyway, Jun was always better and faster than me, so it never came to my mind to say that I can beat everybody." 

Ken chuckled. "Seems that our Davis grows up, huh?" The indigo haired boy smiled, while Davis sweatdropped. 

"What do you mean with that?" 

"It was...nothing. The words you said just didn't sound like you.", and he continued to laugh, joined by Kari and Miyako. It was a friendly laughter, and after a few moments of confusion Daisuke fell in, too. 

It was surely a strange view; four kids at the age of 14 standing/ sitting in the snow and laughing.   
But the four didn't mind. It was their day and they were lucky. Nothing else mattered. 

"Wow, it' so beautiful!", Kari sighed and closed her eyes. "We have to thank you, Davis, for this wonderful holiday!" 

"You're welcome.", Davis said and stood up, brushing the snow from his pants. "It's me who has to thank – without you I would be terribly lost in this small village, only with my grand-parents and V-mon. I would have DIED of boredom! " 

"Well, I hope Hawkmon and the others are okay.", Miyako wondered, the image of her feathered friend coming into her mind. 

"They are save at my grand-parents house. I'm sure that they have fun!", Davis assured her. 

"We just couldn't bring them; imagine a digimon on ski!", Ken added. "I bet they are making snowmen right now. Or maybe they have a snow-fight?" 

"Snow-fight?", Daisuke repeated and an evil grin appeared on his face. "That's a good idea, Ken!" 

"What?", the former digimon kaiser asked, "Davis, I hope you wo-hmph!" A huge snow-ball, thrown by a wide laughing Davis, had found his way into his mouth. He coughed, while the two girls burst out into giggles. 

"Revenge!", he shouted, forming a ball on his own, aiming for his friend. "Wha-NOO!", Daisuke screamed, but the ball hit him on the shoulder, sending him to the ground, sliding down the hill with his ski. 

"That's not fair!", he yelled, trying to hide a grin and to make a serious face. It didn't work, though.   
Full of enthusiasm , he formed a huge snow-ball, bigger than his head and stood up on his ski (with some difficulties; it isn't that easy to stand on two boards which are longer than you are tall _and_ to hold an amount of snow in your hands!) 

"Be ready for my killer-ball!", he warned and lifted his arms. 

"I am, I am!", Ken replied and grinned. "Here you are!" , with these words he threw his own snow-ball at the surprised boy. Poor Daisuke was hit and instead of throwing his 'killer-ball' on Ken, it landed on his head, making him look like a snow-man himself. 

The two girls couldn't stop it anymore; they were lying on the ground, giggling like mad, and even Ken couldn't stop his laughter. "I-I-I can't breathe anymore!", Miyako gasped, tears in her eyes. "Davis...and the snow..."   
She wasn't able to continue, she just laughed. 

Even Davis laughed, after he had cleaned his face. It was cold, the snow melting in his pullover, but he didn't mind. He felt so happy; there they were, his friends, the people he could always count on. 

Daisuke Motomiya called himself lucky to have such a wonderful life, with such wonderful moments.   
But unfortunately, luck never lasts long...   


* * *   


"C'mon, let's go!" 

The four kids were racing again, making a contest out of it. 

"Ha! I'm faster than you!", Ken shouted while overtaking his brownhaired friend. 

"In your dreams!", Davis replied. 

"You can tell what you want, but you never will beat _me_!", Miyako laughed and skied ahead the boys. 

"Are you sure?", Kari teased, overtaking the tall girl herself. 

This feeling of freedom was just brilliant. It was like sitting on Nefertimons back and riding through the skies of the Digiworld. But this time, there were no dangerous threats – it was just for fun, and boy! Hikari Kamiya had fun right now! 

Suddenly Ken stoop and pointed to a small ski-run left of them. The others slowed down and gathered around him. "Hey, what's that for a track? I don't remember it." 

He looked at the others. Kari shrugged. "I don't remember it, either. I guess we didn't ski there."   
"A ski-run we didn't ski?", Miyako snorted, "Well, that can be changed! Let's go!" 

"Wait!", Davis interrupted. "There's no sign; I don't know if this ski-run is official. It might be dangerous. Ya know, avalanches and such stuff. Not very nice." 

Myako frowned. "But it doesn't look dangerous." 

"Puppetmon didn't look dangerous, too.", Kari said, "But he was. We should ski nearer and look for a sign; maybe we just can't see it."   
The others nodded and skied slowly down the hill. 

"A sign, a sign, a sign...", Miyako mumbled and searched through the snow. The track itself wasn't big; maybe 10 meters broad, surrounded by many trees. It looked very beautiful, and in Miyako's opinion it would be the perfect end for this day to race along this path. Suddenly she jerked up. There....there was something red... 

"I've found it!", she yelled and waved to the others. "Look, the sign! It says that the track is red, so we can ski there!" 

"Great!", Kari said happily and inspected the sign on her own. "It seems to be okay; it just snowed on it so that we couldn't see it from the hill." 

"I dunno.", Davis scratched his nose, "I don't know this track; I've never skied in this area before." 

"But you told us that it's save when there's a sign.", Ken asked confused, "and besides this tracks looks really lovely. I'm eager to test my new skiing abilities on it." 

"You're right!", Davis agreed, putting a hand behin his head. "I think my grandpa told me too much horror stories about skiing." 

"Well, then let's go!", Miyako muttered impatiently. 

"Yeah!", the others shouted and followed her. 

If they had known what destiny had planned for them, they would never have taken this ski-run....even if it would have been the most beautiful ever....   
  


**To be continued....**   
  


And, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! And if you've any suggestions, then write it down in your review or mail me (kaeera@yahoo.de). If you want to know when this story is updated, then leave your mail-addy in your review(or mail me) and I write you. Or you visit my a href="http://www.angelfire.com/comics/kaeera">homepage/a> and leave an entry in the guestbook!   
On to the next part!!! :)   
  



	2. White Danger

Hey you guys! Not many people reviewed the first part, and it was really putting me down...thanks to the others who reviewed! Without you, I wouldn't have managed it to write this chapter! It took me quite long already, but I am so stressed right now....Well, now the dramatic part comes*laughs*(Oh yes, and sorry if it looks a little bit lousy...I'm still trying to format this in Word because my stupid sister deleted Netscape Composer! ARGH!)

Oh, and please review! I really need feedback on this one! ~Kaeera

Avalanche Part Two: White Danger

__

by Kaeera

"I'LL GET YOU!", Veemon shouted, grabbing an amount of snow and forming a ball. He looked around. There were snow hills everywhere. He blinked. "Hey, where are you guys?", he yelled, "it's unfair to disappear like that!"

But the blue digimon didn't get a response, and so he started searching. "They are doing this to make me angry!", he mumbled under his breath, "Right now, when I was winning the snow-fight!"

He couldn't continue complaining – suddenly three screams were heard and Veemon found himself hit by so much snow that he wasn't blue, but white. "Hey!", he wailed and brushed the snow off.

Gatomon, Wormmon and Hawkmon, the malefactors, couldn't stop laughing. 

"He looks like a snow-man!", Gatomon giggled, ignoring the evil glare of the smaller digimon.

"You are mean!", Veemon told her, making a face.

"Am not!", the cat insisted, "It's war. Everything is allowed!"

"Aww, really?", he said slowly. "Everything?"

"Of course!"

"THEN YOU GET IT - NOW!!", with these words Veemon jumped at Gatomon, tackled her to the ground until she was as snow-covered as him; and until she was fuming.

"Itai! Veemon, that's cold, you..."

The blue creature just grinned: "Everything is allowed in war, you remember?", he laughed and ran away, followed by an angry – very angry – Gatomon.

Hawkmon only shook his head. "He should have know it better not to make Gatomon angry – she can be pretty cruelly at times!"

"You are right.", Wormmon agreed. He watched the two chasing each other in the snow, when suddenly a red light caught his attention. 

"Hawkmon, do you know what that's for a sign?", he asked curiously, walking nearer.

The bird digimon followed him and eyed at the red blinking light and the huge sign. "Avalanche Warning.", he read slowly. "Don't ski on unauthorised tracks, it might endanger your life."

"Avalanche?", Wormmon repeated. "What's that? I've never heard this word before..."

"I think I have seen something about it at tv; there huge masses of snow come down the mountains, and sometimes people are buried under it."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"You think Ken and the others are in danger?"

"I don't think so. If it would be only Davis, I would say that, but there are Ken and Kari, two responsible people. No, I don't really think so. After all, my Miyako isn't that stupid to use dangerous tracks when she's just a beginner!"

"You are probably right."

"Probably."

The two looked at each other, noticing the slight worried undertone in the other's voice. Avalanche...they wouldn't let it happen, would they?

* * * 

Kari was overwhelmed. This landscape – it was just beautiful. She had _never_ seen anything like that and was truly impressed.... 

Huge fir trees with snow on their branches...

The snow glittering in the sun, resembling candy floss....

The silence in the air, only interrupted by the others' yells.....

The air which smelled so fresh..... 

And the clear view she had, seeing the mountains on the other side of the valley so clearly as if she would use a binocular. 

It was a fairy tale, yeah, it was.

Well, it would have been, if not just in this moment Davis had come over, shouting a loud "Hey, how long will you stay there?"...

Kari sighed slightly annoyed. Sometimes he could be....

Oh no, she wouldn't let him destroy her peaceful mood. Davis was just not the sentimental type.

"I wonder where all the other skiers are"; Yolei asked.

Kari looked at her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice that we are all alone?", the taller girl explained, "There are no other people without us – and it is such a wonderful track!"

Kari shrugged. "I have no idea. It's getting late, maybe that's the reason."

"But it's not la...", Miyako interrupted herself and studied the watch. "My god, it's already _that_ late? I though it was still early afternoon....Time passed really fast!"

"It's always like that when you enjoy what you are doing. Then the time is 'flying away'!"

Miyako laughed. "Yeah, and at school it's so slow and you count every single second!"

Kari smiled. Really, she hadn't noticed the time passing by. It had been such a great experience, this skiing trip with her friends. She was really looking forward to tomorrow, when they would stand on the track again, ready to race down the white hills. 

She wondered what Taichi would think of this. Her brother, he would sure have liked this. After all, he was great at sports, skiing just seemed to fit him. He was a good brother, if he would only stop worrying so much.

First he hadn't wanted her to go on this trip; said that it was too dangerous, she could break her neck and there was the danger of avalanches. But she had managed to convince him, after a long time, though.

To be the youngest could be so annoying – especially if you were the youngest _girl_!

People always seemed to think that girls were more fragile than boys, that they couldn't defend themselves.

But how could they learn to defend themselves when they were never allowed to go out late in the night?

She knew, of course, that it was only their way of showing their love, but this knowledge didn't help her.

No, it made it even more unbearable!

That was one of the many reasons why she liked hanging around with her friends. They didn't play the overprotective mother-hen, like Tai did so often, they accepted her and trusted her to solve problems on her own.

Sure, Davis would have liked to protect her, but he accepted her as a full member of the team, not as a girl which couldn't care for herself.

Daisuke was, after all, a good leader, she had to admit. Not in the beginning, beware! She remembered every detail. How stubborn and insensitive he had been, proud to be a digidestined, but blinded by even this proud.

But he soon had learned to trust every member of the team, to trust the digimon. 

The boy had his mistakes, huge mistakes, but his heart was really really big, and that counted.

Kari knew that he cared for her, but she wasn't sure about her own feelings. First of all she didn't believe that _his_ were true – it was a stupid little crush, nothing more – and then he confused her all the time.

Like when they had fought against Malomiyotismon, and he had told the kids that they had to believe, to believe that they would be able to reach their goals, to make their dreams come true!

Who would have expected that Davis' dream would it be to become a cook? 

She herself had always believed that he wanted to be a soccer star or something like that. That would have fitted him. But a...cook? Noodle soup? Nope. Never.

That was what she meant. Every time she thought that she knew him, he revealed a new side of himself. 

And it was confusing her that she couldn't put him anywhere. Couldn't understand him.

Did he never feel depressed, anyway? How could someone be so cheerful all the time??? 

As if someone had called him, Davis appeared by her side. She blinked. Where was Miyako?

"Hey, you okay?", came the concerned question of the goggle boy.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?", she answered perplex.

"You were kinda zoning out. Didn't even notice that Miyako left in order to talk to Ken.", he pointed to a spot a few metres under them. There the purple haired girl and the former digimon kaiser were having a obviously animated discussion.

"Oh, that...", her voice trailed off, "It often happens when I'm thinking. Then I forget about my surroundings. Sorry for worrying you."

"S'okay!", he laughed. "You're ready? It's time for leaving!"

"I am.", she sighed, "I wish I could ski forever!"

"I know this feeling. But we really have to go; it's getting late."

She nodded and slit down the track, one last time enjoying the feeling of freedom. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long....

* * *

"Miyako, what's wrong?", Ken asked, noticing that the eyes of the purple-haired girl had opened wide in shock, while she was staring at something behind him. "Miyako?", he asked again, this time a little bit louder. 

"Oh my god...", was the only answer he got. He turned slowly around, expecting the worst.

It wasn't the worst what he saw...._it was far behind that_!

The boy froze.

From the top of the hill rolled down something which seemed to be a huge cloud of snow at first. But it was far too big and to...massive to be a cloud, and it was damn fast.

Then it hit him.

Avalanche.

The phenomena which took hundreds of lifes year by year. 

Avalanche.

Something which seemed to be too far away that he never – ever – expected that there could be only the _danger_ of experiencing it. Had he seen many awful pictures on tv, it had been always so distant, something which happened to _other_ _people_!!

But here he was, frozen, frightened, only some hundred meters away from tons of snow which were rolling down the hill, _aiming_ _for_ _him_!

Suddenly he jerked up from his frozen state, which had lasted only a few seconds, but seemed to be as long as years.

"RUN", he shouted at the top of his lungs, ignoring the fact that they couldn't run with skis on their feet.

He himself grabbed Miyako and shoved her downhill, trying to regain speed with his sticks. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god" Oh my...", he heard Miyako's panicked voice in front of him.

"Don't look back! Try to ski as fast as possible! Just DO NOT LOOK BACK!"

Frightened he searched for a sign of his friends. There! He cursed. 

They were far behind him, too far away to flee the danger ,even when they tried – but then again, he didn't believe that he had any chance to rescue Miyako or himself.

So fast! So damn fast!

"Please!", he pleaded in his mind, "Don't let me die like this! Don't let my friends die!!"

* * *

Daisuke was frightened like hell. 

Avalanche!

How often had his grandma told him about the danger of it, about the many many human beings who had died in the masses of snow, who had frozen to death or simply had been crushed by the immense weights of the snow.

How could it happen? 

This morning there hadn't been a warning. The sign of the track had said that it was red, there shouldn't be any danger....

But now the boy found himself racing down the track, directly followed by even such an avalanche, and it was far more scaring than any story.

There was no time for thinking, no time for searching a guilty person, there was only one thing to do: escape.

Speed! They had to be faster than the snow, that was it; they had to win this race! Had to! 

This time the prize was their lifes!

"GO!", he screamed. "GO! GO! GO!"

But Kari didn't need this advice. In fact, she was racing so fast that she feared if there was the slightest stone on the ski-run, she would fall down.

In front of them she could see Miyako and Ken, who were both doing their best to flee the danger.

But in the end, it didn't help them.

The huge snow masses just swallowed them, first Daisuke, then Kari, Ken and at least Miyako.

It was unbelievable that the white snow which had resembled candy-floss in the early morning was the same snow!

And the avalanche continued rolling down the valley, ignoring that four lives were inside it.

****

To be continued....

__

I think I focused too much on Daisuke and Kari in this chapter...really sorry for that! It's just that Davis is my most favourite character in the whole show!

And please people, give me some feedback! I really have problems to write this – and my sister stole my dictionary and won't give it back!!!! So, please review.

Again, if you leave me your e-mail addy, I write you a mail when I have finished the next part! 

~Kaeera (kaeera@yahoo.de)


	3. Freezing

****

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, a-ha!

****

Notes: I really have to apologize....it took me an eternity to write this chapter, I know. But i have some excuses – first of all, I had a huge concert and practice every day, then our teacher had the strange idea to write as many tests as possible and then...I didn't know what to write*sighs*

Hope the next chapter will come out better – this one is a little bit short, and not very good. Again, sorry for that. But I would like to hear your honest opinion on this story, so please click this button above and review *g* You make me really happy with that!!! *smiles*

****

Avalanche(Part Three): Freezing

__

by Kaeera

****

Cold....

So cold....

It was not the kind of cold you experience when you walk to school in winter and you've forgotten your warm pullover. No, it was far more extreme than that. It was just too cold to move, to cold to think straight. Even the brain seemed to freeze immediately in this climate. 

For Miyako, it was horrible. She hated, had always hated, the cold and the winter. The fun of skiing, however, had pushed this hatred behind, but now it came back. 

Why it is so cold?.

__

I can't move and I am freezing.

Have I been unconscious? 

The girl tried to move, but she soon realized that she was stuck. Stuck in snow. 

Snow was everywhere, in her nose, her eyes, her clothes....she noticed that she could barely breathe, but somehow this thought didn't seem to be important.

Her whole body was aching and hurting, but she didn't mind that either. Things like that just didn't seem to be interesting right now. Her whole thoughts whirled around one fact: It was cold.

__

Why is there snow? I can feel it, in my mouth. It is so cold. Everything is cold.

Snow is cold. My body is cold. And I can't think straight!

Another fact which was annoying her. She liked to see things clear. Of course, she could get emotional at times, but most time she thought very rationale and was proud of her ability to think fast.

But right now she felt hazy, and her mind just didn't want to focus. 

Miyako, pull yourself together!

What happened? Why are you stuck here?

I must remember!

Slowly, she collected the few pictures she had in her mind. There was she, standing on skis and talking with Ken. And then, there was much snow. And darkness.

But what happened between the two pics? Impatiently she tried to make connections between the few pieces of information she had.

At least it distracted her from the cold.

Cold. She remembered the many times her siblings had made fun of her because she didn't want to go outside in winter, and when she did, she used to wear so many clothes that she resembled a big ball.

How much she had always enjoyed the summer! With the blue sky and the warm sun...

It seemed to a little bit odd to think of summer right now, she thought, but this thoughts were giving her kind of a warmth she didn't want to miss.

Winter wasn't _that_ bad, she had to admit. After all, the town looked really nice with the snow covered roofs – as long as you could watch them behind the window in a warm room.

The girl smiled when she felt her eyes dropping. She was tired, and she wanted to sleep. Nothing else.

That's good!

Let me sleep, then I don't have to feel the cold anymore.

Let me dream of the summer, of a warm beach and ice-cream...

Let me dream of my warm, comfortable room at home....

Let me dream of Hawkmon who's giving me a hug....so warm...

...warm....

Then the darkness caught her again.

* * *

__

He was running. He was a fast runner, he could do that. He could flee. He knew that he could manage it. Just had to do it. There was no other chance. He...

Then he couldn't run, couldn't move! He was stuck! His legs wouldn't run anymore, never mind how often he told them to do so. Paralized. Why???

He wanted to beat someone, wanted to scream, wanted...just do something. Even crying. But he couldn't.

And then he noticed the cold...

Suddenly Ken realized the situation. Skiing. Avalanche. And then...darkness – and dreams.

Fear caught the former digimon kaiser as he imagined the full horror of his momentary situation. Tons of snow over him, tons of snow under him, and no chance to go out!

Only hoping that somebody would find him...would find his friends, too. He didn't know if he could stand it to survive as the only one. He would feel terrible, that was sure; and guilty, too.

His friends didn't deserve it; well, no one did, but...

__

I can just wait...wait and hope that they will find me...

The boy tried to move in order to make it more comfortable, but he failed. 

It was really stupid to assume that you could get somehow comfortable in an avalanche, he told himself a little bit annoyed. 

But he just had to do something....how strange that he could still think that clear and calmly. He had expected that, if you are freezing to death, your thoughts become slower, but actually he didn't feel a big difference.

One part of his mind told him that it wasn't normal. After all, he should be frightened. He shouldn't be able to think objective like he did.

Ken realised that he couldn't feel his feet anymore and that his hands were hurting, of course, but he noticed that he could distract himself from the pain when he thought about other things. For example why he could think clearly, to close the circle.

Or why he wasn't afraid of the death.

He was afraid, but this fear was only about his friends. He wanted them to survive. 

But he himself?

Didn't the Digimon Kaiser deserve the death?

Looking at this idea, another picture popped into his mind:

__

FLASHBACK

It's december, the trees can hardly carry the masses of snow and the streets are empty. It makes a funny place out of Tokio, funny and in a strange way beautiful.

But 5-year-old Ken isn't interested in such stuff. The only thing the little kid sees is the snow; and the many possibilities he can make. 

Lost in his own world he tries to make a snow-man. 

Blue hair hanging in his face and the tongue sticking out of the mouth, making the small boy look like an adult who's working on a difficult task.

"You will be my friend, will you?", he tells the snow. 

"Because I don't have friends. They don't like me because my brother is a genius!"_, his bright expression changes to a sad one. _

"And my parents don't like me either. They prefer my brother, because he is better in school."

A single tear is rolling down his cheek, and he wipes it angrily away. 

"Some day, I will be better than my brother! I will be better than anyone!", he looks up, ignoring the tears which are forming in his eyes, "I don't need friends! I don't need anybody! I can live alone, can be alone, because I am strong – stronger than all the others!"

He is looking up triumphantly, and with a last snort he stamps on his snow-man. 

Again. 

And again

Until there is nothing left.

Nothing...

* * * 

"Where are they?", Veemon wailed, looking out of the window. The four digimon had ended their snow-fight and had returned to the house of Davis' grand-parents.

"It's getting dark. They should have returned by now.", Hawkmon added, a worried tone evident in his voice.

Gatomon glared at Veemon: "Well, maybe they just don't want to come back because that would mean that they would see _Veemon_", she said angrily, rubbing her fur which was still wet from the fight.

"Aww, Gato, you are narrow-minded", the blue Digimon responded, "After all, you started it!"

"Oh yes!", she hissed, "But you don't have a fur, do you know how cold it is??", the cat knew that was being unfair, after all, she really _had_ started the fight, so she should be able to live with the consequences. But somehow she liked picking on Veemon, he just made the perfect victim.

_Just_ _like_ _Davis_, she added silently in her thoughts. It was true, the duo really made the perfect target for nasty jokes, even when they didn't earn it. They were so clumsy, and it was so easy to laugh about them. And it did never affect them, after all, so why bothering?

Slowly she walked to the window. Deep inside she knew that there was another reason why she was picking on Veemon. 

Kari.

Gatomon couldn't help, but she felt incredibly worried. A small voice inside her head was telling her that something bad had happened to her partner, and that she, has her guardian, hadn't been able to pretend it.

And that made her feeling guilty, although she didn't know whether something happened to her or not.

She exchanged a quick glance with Wormon. The little green digimon was as worried as she. And the only thing they could do was waiting, something which the cat didn't like at all. Patience had never been one of her strong sides.

The landscape outside looked as beautiful as always. And the snow did still resemble candy floss....

Suddenly Veemon turned around and looked at his three friends. His usually happy face did look now serious.

"But...what if this avalanche thingens has caught our friends? And we were not able to protect them?"

"I admit it unwillingly, but I have agree with you, Veemon.", Hawkmon stated.

"Maybe our friends are in a bigger danger than we can imagine. I have this feeling deep in my stomach which keeps telling me that something is wrong."

"But what can we do?", Wormon wanted to know, "We just can't go outside and search them without digivolving. And we need our partner to digivolve...", he added sadly, speaking out how hopeless their situation was.

"Waiting. ", Veemon voiced the fears of the others. "Just waiting – and hoping."

"What good guardians we are...", Gatomon muttered angrily and continued staring out of the window, not wanting to show her concern. There _had_ to be something she could do....or not?

__

Kari...where are you?

****

To be continued...

Comments and constructive criticism can be sent to: kaeera@yahoo.de

Ah, and only for the cause that I don't finish the next chapter before Christmas:

****

MERRY CHRSITMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~ Thanks for reading *stands up, bows and smiles*


	4. Dark Thoughts, Strange Dreams

**Notes:** Well, okay, here's the next part. Thanks for your reviews! But somebody was writing that I shouldn't bash Davis...am I bashing him? It was never my intention, because he's my most favourite character. If there's the slightest hint of bashing in this story, I am really, really sorry about it and I never meant to do that. Another thing is that I lost interest in this story. I will continue it, because I can't stand people who write a cliffhanger and never continue because they are _bored_, but expect me to take things slow...

Don't be afraid, I **will** finish this baby, it will just take some time. There are other projects on my mind right now, first of all my Harry Potter story which I am writing with my dear friend Latrisha (our author name is _Karisha_). It's a Ron and Hermione fic, and if you want to read it, here's the link*hinthint*http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=518982

  


**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter 4: Dark Thoughts, Strange Dreams**

_I am...I am...where?_

_I don't know! It is dark, no, it is white..._

_Am I dreaming?_

_I don't feel anything, and yet it is as if everything would hurt...isn't that illogical?_

_Should I be frightened???_

Then the situation became clearer, and Daisuke opened his eyes. He was standing on the top of a mountain; a very high mountain, because he could see the clouds under him. It was snowing, and Davis shuddered. He didn't wear his ski clothes anymore, but the outfit he used to wear in the digiworld.  


And he was alone.

The boy didn't like the situation at all. He couldn't remember anything. He had been skiing - and then?? How had he managed it to go on the top of this mountain? There were no footsteps around him; either it had been a long time ago for he had gotten here, or...well, or he had flied.  
Since he still had no wings, he doubted that this was the truth.

An intense wave of homesickness overcame him, and he didn't know why. It was just...that something deep inside of him told him that he _should_ be homesick, _should_ be frightened.  
Although he didn't know why.

Slowly he started to walk. Maybe things would become clearer then.   
The snow was cold, and the icy wind drove tears in his eyes. It was bitter cold, and Daisuke tried to move his fingers; but they were already slow and hurting.

Maybe that was a reason to be frightened....

'No, don't be silly', Davis commanded in his thoughts. 'Fear only makes things worse, and you know that. After all, you have survived much more dangerous situations than this one.'  
And then he slipped.

Suddenly there was nothing under his left foot, and the boy could feel how he lost balance. He fell backwards, and although his eyes were staring into the opposite direction, he remembered painfully clear the steep slope behind him. _'Oh-Oh'_

It was like slow-motion. The world turned upside down, and for a moment he could see the blue sky - such a deep and nice blue. Like in holidays. And it was weird. clearly he could recognize the white clouds, far away, could see some mountains...  
And then time changed back to normal. He hit the ground with a soft noise and started rolling down.

He wanted to cry, desperately cry for help, but snow was in his mouth, in his clothes, everywhere.  
Fast, Faster, he couldn't stop the movement, couldn't do anything!!

Couldn't....

  
----

  
Kari screamed. 

Screamed with all the power she had left inside. 

But no noise could be heard, and her only result was a mouth full of snow. The girl was totally in panic; she tried to move, tried to hit something, although she knew that she was stuck between masses of snow; although she _knew_ that she only made it worse.

It was pure, blind panic, and she was helpless against it. it was dark, it was cold and everything hurt.  
And she couldn't move!

Kari had never experienced the effects of claustrophobia, but now she could understand how these people felt. She couldn't breath, and it was as if the snow would crush her body.

Again she trashed around in her fear, finally managing to make some free space before her face. It was not her moving, but more her warm breath which had melted the snow. Only a few cm, of course, but it was enough to calm her down - at least a little bit.  
Enough to think about this, and to search for a solution.

It would have been great to have Gatomon by her side. But - no; she didn't have the right to think that. It was good that her dear friend wasn't by her side, she hated the cold. Yes, it was good.

Definitely.

And Kari started sobbing, first soft, but soon her shoulders began to shake. Warm tears were floating down her cheeks, freezing to little ice crystals.

_I want to be at home. I want to be in my room, where it is warm, with Gatomon near me and a cup of hot chocolate in my hands..._

_Why? Why do such thing always happen to me - to us?_

_It is just not fair._

_I knew that I shouldn't have come here...Davis, why did you convince me?_

_And why did I listen to you?_

But deep inside she knew that it wasn't the fault of her begoggled friend. He had just wanted that she had some fun, nothing more. And, after all, he was buried in this avalanche, too. Like her. Like the others...

_Miyako, Ken, are you okay?_

With sadness she thought of her two friends. Remembered what Miyako had told her only some weeks ago. It seemed like years...

  
_The two girls had been in the city, on a shopping trip. During their time in the digiworld, they had become very good friends, who shared everything.  
"Look, this is sweet!", Miyako had shouted, showing a necklace made of silver, with three little hearts as pendants. Kari had laughed, and asked the question she had wanted to ask for so many weeks.  
"Miyako, tell me, are you in love with somebody?"  
As response, the lavender haired girl had just blushed and stuttered: "I...ehm...you...ak...yes."  
"I knew it!", Kari had squealed, "Who is it? Please, tell me!"  
"Well, it is...Ken."_

Poor Miyako. She had been to shy to tell her feelings; and now, she maybe wouldn't be able to do it anymore. Stupid, Stupid Avalanche!!!  
And her own feelings? People always believed that she had a crush on TK, but that wasn't true. He was a very dear friend, a friend she would never want to loose, but as a boyfriend? No.  


Daisuke? He could be so...annoying, but there were times she just wanted to hug him. Like when he was disappointed, or sad. It didn't happen very often, but when it happened, he had this look in his chocolate brown eyes...a look she had grown to like.  
But did she want him as a boyfriend? No...or? This was a thought she didn't want to pursue.

Desperately she searched for another topic to think about; because she knew, that if she wouldn't brood, she would fall asleep.

And that meant death.

  
----

  
Davis opened his eyes and stared into the sky. The same blue as before. But somehow it seemed to be wrong....for a second. the scenery flashed and all he could see was white snow, around him, everywhere, and could feel an intense pain in his leg.  
The image vanished, and he found himself still lying in the snow. 

Slowly he tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy and cold. What was happening to him?  
And where were the others?

He remembered....remembered the snow, the cold, his ski tore away by the immense power of the snow-masses, and the scream of Kari cutting through the air.

What happened?

And again, it flashed, this time for a little time longer, and Davis could feel the sudden pressure on his body, and darkness, cold darkness. His leg was hurting, and it was cold.

'No.', he send out a silent cry.

"NOO", he screamed, tears spilling down his cheeks, terror evident in his eyes. What...what was happening? Something was pulling him....

The boy struggled in panic, but his body didn't respond. Cold. _Cold_.

_If this is a dream, then why is it hurting_?, he wondered briefly. The sky was still blue, he noticed sarcastically. A blue you always see in brochures of beaches. Of holidays. Peace and happiness, huh?  
It just didn't...fit! 

_Why do such things always happen to **me**?_

**To be continued...**  


Poor Daisuke, I always torture him...he's just so cute! Well, what happens to him? It is funny, I have never planned to write that, but somehow the whole story turned and now it is....there.*shrugs* Well, let's see how it develops. And the first hint of Kenyako! They just make such an adorable couple!!!

_Has anyone seen the Lord of the rings movie? Isn't Elijah Wood darn CUTE as Frodo?? I could hug him! This movie is soooo cool!!_


	5. Why me? Why?

**Notes**: Against my expectations I managed to write this part relatively fast. Whew. And it's long chapter, roo(Long for me :-P). I thought that I had lost my ideas for this story, but then I woke up in the middle of the night and somethings just popped into my head, and I thought: Hey! That's it! You will continue 'Avalanche' like that! And I stood up to write it down, because I knew exactly I would have forgotten it in the morning. Hehe. I stumbled over my old clothes, hit my toe and walked right into the chair until I managed it to switch on the light. And here I am!!! I like the way it developped. Let's see how the next chapters will be! (And sorry for spelling mistakes. I was too lazy to re-read. Forgive me!)  


**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera _

**Chapter 5: Why me? Why?**

  
"Stop it, I wanna sleep.", Miyako mumbled and immediately regretted it. Her mouth was filled with cold snow, and damn, it hurt! She tried to spat it out, but realised that she was too tired. Big weights were lying on her back, on her shoulders, on her whole body, and she just couldn't ignore it.  
The girl wanted, more than ever, sleep, but something prevented her. She didn't know what it was, though; some people would call it guardian angel or fate, maybe it was only luck.  
It was a damn luck, because she, as a city girl, had never learned the rules of the snow, of the cold winters. In the city, there was always a warm shop in the near, or the subway...hundreds of possibilities where you could go when you were freezing.

Nobody had ever explained to Miyako that, if you are outside in a snowstorm, you CAN'T SLEEP!  
That you can never - _never_ - close your eyes, even when you are tired. Because with 99% you won't wake up from this so-called-sleep. Because sleep was equivalent with _death_!

The girl did have, indeed, luck that her mind was so full that she couldn't sleep, couldn't relax.

Miyako, of course, wasn't happy about this. After all, it was really _not_ comfortable. She had never thought that someone could freeze that much, but obviously it was possible. It was hurting. 

And suddenly another thought popped into her mind.

_I could die_.

The realization was there, from one minute to the other.

_I could just die here!_

_Being death; vanished, disappeared..._

_What will my parents think of this? My siblings? My friends? When I am no longer there?  
They will miss me, of course; and mother will cry. I don't want to....make them sad._

_No._

_I don't want to die!_

_So many things...so many things I wanted to do! Finishing school, starting a job....it is just too early!_

_And Hawkmon...what will he think? What will he feel? I can't leave him like that, he's my friend, my partner. He depends on me, he needs me - and I need him. Dying...dying without him? Alone?_

The pictures of her friends, her family, her digimon, were whirling around in her head. She loved them all, and they all cared for her. Leaving them....that was just not possible! She gulped. Death had always been far away, something which happened to you when you are old, when the best of your live is over!   
But the best years of her life had just started! She didn't want to...leave. Mum, Dad, all those people. And then another images appeared. Snow, everywhere, and the overwhelming feeling of fear, pure panic! Screams around her, what voice? Ken...  
Avalanche, stupid avalanche. Why? Why had the nature done this? She had helped to save the world, she as a digidestined. She was wearing the crests of Sincerity and Love...Why?

_Hawkmon, my dear friend, where are you?_

_I did never say what a wonderful friend you are....did never say that you are the best digimon on earth..._

Fear, Snow, Cold, Screams, Ken, Pain, Darkness, Dreams, Cold...lonely. 

Dying. 

_Ken...I always wanted to tell you that I like you...is it too late?_

* * * 

Hikari in the meantime had calmed down. It all reminded her of the ocean of the darkness - the same hopeless feelings, the same dark thoughts. It kinda relieved her to know - to remember - that she had managed it to survive such an situation in her life. Maybe...maybe she would survive again.

_Does Tai know of this?_

_Probably not. I guess he's at home, watching tv and eating crisps or something like that._

_Good ol' Tai._

_You couldn't have a better brother, could you? A bit overprotective, though, but so caring._

_He was always my idol. Strong. Caring. Brave. Funny._

The girl moved around, trying to find a more comfortable position, but she soon had to give it up. It was just unpossible to reach any level of snugness in this mess.  
How funny; the panic was still there, a screaming voice in the back of her mind, but now she could ignore it. Now she had the strength to do it.  
Kari didn't know where she gained the strength from; maybe from her crest, but it was helping her and therefore she was grateful. She could ignore the cold; not much, but a little, and it helped to think about..._things_!

_Like death, for example. It could be possible that I'll die here, young, at the age of 14._

_What will happen to Gatomon if I...die?_

_Will she have to die, too? I wouldn't want that...but on the other hand Gatomon wouldn't want to live without me, I know it. I feel it_.

It was hopeless. So many people would be affected by her death, and it made herl already guilty.  
One part of her mind told her that it was really stupid to feel guilty when you are on the edge, but Hikari Kamiya did. Taichi was a good brother, and he didn't deserve it.  
Her parents were good parents and they didn't deserve it either.  
And her friends, too.  
But it was always like that, wasn't it? Unfair. UNFAIR!  
Evil has more power. And the good ones, they have to fight with only hope in their hearts.

Unfair.

Like what happened to TK and Matt. They loved each other, two brothers, and then they had to leave...didn't want to, but it broke her hearts. Especially Yamato's. Hikari could tell that it was mainly of this he became that distant they all knew him. Until something melted away, far away in the Digoworld, with the help of Gabumon and his friends.

_Unfair_.

Like what happened to little kids in the times of war. Their parents dead, their homes destroyed, why? What did they done? Because they were...born?  
And eyes which used to be full of laughter, eyes which sparkled when they saw something new, these eyes became dull and lifeless - dead without dying.

Was her death unfair?

And like the other kids Kari had to ask one simple question, a question nearly everybody asked when somethinh happened to him/her.

Why?

But there was no answer in the darkness, nevermind how often she repeated it.

Why me?

* * *

  


"I don't want to wait! I hate it! I want to do something!", Gatomon repeated again and again and paced around in the room. "We are there for protecting them, not for...waiting!", she spat out and continued her circling. The other three digimon had given it up to calm her down long time ago; they all knew that Gatomon was _very_ overprotective, and arguing with her made no sense - she would just stamp you in the ground.   
And then again, they were all feeling the same. They idea of their partners - no, their friends, stuck somewhere in the snow, hurt, alone, frightened...while they were sitting here in the warmth was just unbearable!

Hawkmon wished desperately that he could use his wings to fly there, to search for his Miyako. She was so innocent and naive, she shouldn't have to go through such a situation. He wondered if it might have an affect on her cheering personailty..._.hopefully not_.

The little Wormmon had the same thoughts. His friend, his master, his idol...in danger, and he couldn't help. Useless. Oh, it reminded him painfully of the days of the digimon kaiser, where he hadn't been able to protect Ken from the darkness, to help him....to be his friend. He had just been a burden, like always, a small green worm, useless...

Veemon...yeah, Veemon. The cheerful blue digimon had never really worried about something, like his partner. In his opinion, worrying took too much time, and it wasn't worth the effort. But now, for the first time in his short life, he found himself worrying about the person he cared about, the person he loved. He had always believed that Daisuke could manage everything, but now, in the current situation, this belief faded. After all, _he_ wasn't there to help him.  
Normally they did everything together, and the boy had no secret which Veemon didn't know...and there were many secrets Daisuke had, even if people believed different things. First of all the secret that even _Davis_ cried sometimes in the night, that even he felt depressed, alone, frightened....

That Davis was human, too. Some people didn't seem to see that. They just assumed that they could do _everything_ with him, just because he wasn't as intelligent as, for example, Koushiro. They did never look into his heart.

But Veemon knew. He knew his partner very well, and that was the reason he loved him so deeply. Although many people made fun of him, Davis never gave up. He was always there for his friends, helped, even if he couldn't find the right words and acted like an idiot. And even if his friends didn't help him when he needed them, didn't even _notice_ that he needed...something. Help. Support.

The digimon sighed. And now? Daisuke needed him, but he...he couldn't help. What a great friend was he, after all?? If he just could digivolve...if he just....

* * *

_It's logical to assume that I will die._

Thoughts like that were wandering through Ken's head, and he didn't like them. His life had been a mess for so long time, but now he had found friends. Had even learned to love, even if he could never hope that this person would love him back. But still, it was nice to experience such unknown feelings.

_Osamu, will I come to you?_

_Do I have to leave Mum and Dad?_

  
He was sure that his death would destroy them. Osamu's death had been terrible enough, and now him? 

_Wormon wouldn't survive it, too._..

No.

He would not die! And for the first time in his life, Ken pushed all the logic away and acted like Davis: He hoped. It didn't mind what his brain told him. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live.

The genius had always admired Davis for this attitude. His stubborn friend did never listen to others; he did what his heart told him, and mostly he was right. When he had stopped being kaizer, it had surprised him how easy Davis seemed to forget - and how he wanted to accept him as friend.  
He had always assumed that it was because he wasn't the smartest, but then the realization had hit him.  
Daisuke had _never_ forgotten what he had done, but he had _forgiven_.

And with this single action, he had changed his whole life. Something Ken would never forget.

He hoped that his friend was in a better shape than him. Certainly. Maybe he would just hop out of the snow and yell something stupid like: "Hey! That hurt, you stupid mountain!"  
Ken smiled. That would fit. 

The thought that his friend could be injured or even be...dead, didn't cross his mind. Or better: he didn't want that it crossed his mind.

Like he didn't want to accept that Miyako could be dead, or Kari. But especially Miyako. This special laughter of her, these sparkling eyes...they should not be lost. No. They couldn't be lost.

She was far too special for such an early death.

_Oh, please! They have to survive...I have to survive..._

  


* * *

Davis dreamed. Or better: he thought that he dreamed, but wasn't quite sure. The blue sky, the mountains, the glittering snow....everything was so realistic, and yet he _knew_ that it couldn't be true, because he had been buried under an avalanche.  
The pain didn't make his situation easier. Although he had no injuries(at least no injuries he could see), several parts of his body were hurting. Especially his leg, and he feared that it might be broken.

_Great....that means no soccer over the next weeks!_

He snorted. Analyzing the situation, he could consider himself as lucky when a broken leg was the only injury.   
They often called him stupid, because his grades in school weren't the best and because he acted impulsive. But he wasn't. And Daisuke knew that his situation was really _bad_ when his dream became so....realistic. That meant that his body was hurt, that he was unconscious, and that was never good.

Maybe he was already dying.

This thought let him shudder. Dying...he had never thought about death. People who wanted to commit suicide - he had never understood them. And now? Wasn't it unfair that _he_, who wanted to live, wanted to enjoy, had to die??

Wasn't life always unfair?

Daisuke looked on his hands. They were white, of the cold. His jacket was no real protecting of the slow, but steady power of this icy paradise. Beautiful, and dangerous.

White, everything was white....only a little blue spot far away.

Davis rubbed his eyes. Blue spot? Here? In the mountains? And it was moving...it came nearer!  
And then it wasn't a spot anymore, he could see legs and arms and big violet eyes - and it was running nearer.

_That's the proof. I am dreaming._

He felt the urge to rub his eyes again, but he was frozen. And the little creature reached him...

"DAVIS!!!!", yelled Veemon and jumped in his arms. "Davis! Are you okay? What happened to you? We all thought you were dead...oh, I'm so happy, you don't believe how terrible it was...", the little digimon bubbled happily and hugged his friend.  
Daisuke blinked and whispered hoarsely: "Veemon? Is that really you?"  
"Of course it is me!", his small friend shouted, tears on his cheeks.   
"But - how?", wondered the boy, "I thought that I was dreaming...I mean, the avalanche and all this...."

"I don't know it either", Veemon responded, "I was in the room with the others, ya know, Hawkmon, Gatomon and Wormmon, and we were all worried...and suddenly I was here, in the snow. I searched for you, and then you are here, and I thought that I might have lost you...", he sobbed and hugged Davis again. Then he looked him straight into the eyes. "But I guess that it's a dream, because I didn't leave the room, maybe I have fallen asleep or so."

"Then you entered my dream - somehow?", Daisuke laughed. " I have no clue how you managed this, but I am really happy about it!"

"Me too!", Veemon admitted and joined the laughter.

And for a moment - it was short, but it was there - the boy forgot his pain, his fear and the cold, for he had a friend. Everything can happen, as long as you have friends who will support you...

**To be continued....**

-------

_Hehehe....so, why did Veemon appear? Is it a dream? Or what?*sticks out her tongue* I know it! I know it!*sings! - And you have to wait*evil laughter* Okay, I have notes for some people:_  


**Settiai** - You posted my picture*smiles* Thank you very much! Your reviews always encourage me!!!*hugs Settiai*   


**Mandi** - I must admit, cliffhangers **are** a powerful tool, but my stories just develop like that....believe me, I don't want to torture you*tries to hide her grin*, but sometimes it is as if my stories have an own life...*sighs*  


**Demi-Veemons-Candy-Eate**r - (I like the name^^) Wow! You reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks a lot! I love getting reviews*sobs* But don't eat too much candy - poor Veemon deserves it!*laughs*  


**Rave** - I don't know if you'll read this, but yes, Legolas is cute, too! Love them both!*sighs* Everytime I see them, I could hug them. I mean, normally I'm not like that, honestly, but these two....*sighs again*  


**Latrisha** - hehehe, für dich auf Deutsch! Danke für die reviews...und arbeit 'mer mal weiter an unserem HP fic! Bwahaha!  


**Kari_of_Light** - I won't finish this before my Harry Potter story, because the first chapter of 'Confusing Experiences and Hidden Feelings' is already posted. Sorry for that! Anyway, thanks for the review!

And thanks to all the other reviewers like GLAY, chopsticks, Hi!, krimsonkiller, Neokitty and all the others I have forgotten! THANK YOU! Reviews make me feel so much better, and they actually do encourage me to continue!!

Kaeera

  



	6. Meeting in a Dream

**Notes:** I know, I know...it took me an eternity to write this chapter, and it's a lame one, too. I am just so busy right now, with exams, and I don't have a clue of Physics...ARGH! So I can't write very often, and when I write, I'm a victim of the well-known WRITER'S BLOCK!!*growls* 

This chapter focuses mainly on Davis, but hey, he's my favourite character!!! Now, go on with the story, and don't forget to review!

**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera _

**Chapter 6: Meeting in a dream **

  
"But where are we, Davis?", Veemon asked, as the two had settled down in the snow.  
"I have no idea", Daisuke admitted, and stared at the scenery in front of his eyes. "I'm dreaming, I know it - feel it. And sometimes the whole landscape...disappears for a second, and I feel pain...", he shuffled uncomfortably, "Guess I am hurt."  
Veemon just stared at him. "I hope _not_! You can't be hurt...and after all, you are here, and you are not hurt...are you?", he examined his friend and partner.  
"Because I am _dreaming_!"  
"So you never dream that you are hurt?"  
"Yes...NO! Argh, Veemon, you are confusing me!"  
The two friends sat there in silence. After a while Veemon added: "So this doesn't change the fact that you are still in danger and that I am not capable of protecting you.", the little digimon sounded depressed.  
"What are you talking?", Daisuke shouted, "You have _always_ protected me, so don't talk like that. It isn't your fault that we are in this situation, like it isn't mine either...", an image popped in his head, "Or maybe it is...but the sign said that there was no danger...", he murmured and continued, "Never mind, but it definitely wasn't your fault, Veemon, and I don't want to hear you talking like that ever again!!"  
The blue digimon sniffed. "It's just that I feel so helpless! We are sitting there in this little room, and the only thing we can do is waiting! Gatomon is pacing up and down all the time, and Wormmon just stares out of the window. And I...I can't digivolve without you, I am totally _useless_!"

"Look at him", Hawkmon wailed, "How can he sleep in a situation like this one?"  
"Because he's an insensible prat!", Gatomon muffled and continued to stare out of the window.  
The person - digimon - they were talking about was laying in a corner of the room, head rested on the arms and sleeping.   


Veemon.  


For the other three, it was impossible. How could he?? Wasn't he worried at all? They knew that Veemon and his human partner took things a lot of easier then most others, but this was a little bit to easy in their eyes. Like school, for example. Although all the digimon shared the same opinion about this institution("how booooooring!"), they all knew and accepted that it was important to achieve success. But Daisuke didn't seem to care. It was not that he was stupid; he just acted like he would be. Especially for Gatomon Davis' attitude was extremly uncomfortable. Her life had been a mess before she had met Kari. It consisted of fighting, fighting - and fighting! She took thinks serious. Thinks had to be taken serious, especially thinks like a new threat to the digital world. But Davis - and Veemon - had regarded it as a game. Most time. Later they had realised their mistake, but in these first days Gatomon had hated the two.  
And admired. She had been jealous. Jealous that she wasn't able to take things lightly. That she was so SERIOUS! She sighed. Maybe she should have taken this thing serious, this whole 'skiing plan'. Then this wouldn't have happened...  


The blue digimon snored and mumbled something which sounded like 'useless'.

"I definitely can understand your feelings." Daisuke admitted and looked at his partner. "I would feel the same if it would be you. And I hate this. You know that patience is not my strongest side!", he chuckled. Then he stared at the sky. The same blue like before, although he knew that it was a dream. A very strange dream, indeed, but a dream. The boy sighed. It seemed to be hopeless; he was probably dying there in the snow, without noticing it. And Veemon...Veemon would die, too, of sadness. _One jerk away from the world_, he though bitterly._ Maybe the others will make a party when I am dead...._  


_But the others are here - what if they die? Tai will be so sad....and Ken's parents - I don't want to think of this!_  


If his friend could digivolve, then he would find him, no matter what. But he couldn't digivolve alone....  
He jumped up. "YES! I KNEW THAT THERE'S A SOLUTION!"  
Veemon stumbled backwards and glared at his partner. "A solution for what?"  
Daisuke grinned. "How to get out of here...I mean, how I can get out of the avalanche, and the others, too!"

  
* * *

_So I am dying_

It was strange, but she didn't feel pain anymore. And the cold. She was just...weak. And she wanted to go to sleep, wanted to close her eyes and _disappear_.   
But she knew that this action would probably be her last one. Because nobody wakes up when he falls asleep in the cold.  
She was still fighting, but her resistance became weaker and weaker with every minute which passed.

_I don't want to stay awake..._

_Why not just taking the easy way? Why not just closing the eyes?_

_If rescue hasn't come yet, then it won't come...ever. And even if they rescue me, I will probably suffer from injuries my whole life.  
So why staying awake?_

There was this little voice in her head, calling her to fall asleep. And the voice became stronger and stronger, while the other one, the Hikari who wanted to survive weakened...

_Because I want to survive._

_Why surviving? Is it worth? Is life so great that I want to suffer through this pain?_

_....._

_The others will understand. They might be sad, but they will understand._

_No, they won't. I can't give up! They will be so sad. And I want to live! I wanted to work in a kindergarten, with many kids. I wanted to marry, I wanted to see different places of the world._

_But it's only a question of time until I give up. Until I close my eyes. And die._

_Why can't I be like Daisuke? Why do I always have this...darkness in my heart? People call me kind and caring, but sometimes...I am not strong. I have never been. I am an easy target for the darkness. Why? There are so many fears inside my heart, fears which make me weak. _

  
* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaat???", Veemon shouted. "And you believe that will work??"  


"Yes, I do.", Daisuke said and grinned broadly.  


"Aww, Davis, are you nuts?", the blue digimon complained. "It is impossible! I can't digivolve. You are not there, I mean, we aren't together...physically. It won't work!"  


"It HAS to work!", the brown-haired boy said seriously. "We have no other chance! And look, Veemon, we are together, aren't we? I mean, you are you and I am...I, we can talk! Even if I am buried under masses of snow and you are somewhere in the village, we have found a way to _communicate_! That has to mean something, or not?" The digimon thought for a while. "Maybe you are right, but...", he hesitated, 

"Ya know, perhaps I can digivolve, but we have no use of it. If I digivolve here - in your dream - I can't rescue you, because I am, well, in your dream. It's not reality!"  
"That's a point.", Davis admitted unwillingly. "But....", another grin spread over his face. "But we can arrange that! You just have to digivolve when you are awake!"  
Veemon sighed. "But then you are not there!"  


"Maybe not physically, but in my thoughts!", Davis pointed to his head. "Come on, Veemon, you have to believe that it will work! Together we can manage everything! And you can digivolve without my help. You just have to believe!"  
The little digimon didn't know what to say. His partner and friend looked so....hopeful! But it couldn't work, it was impossible...no digimon could digivolve without his human partner, it had never happened and it would never happen!  


He wanted to explain it, but the hope in the eyes of Daisuke made him stay silent. Suddenly he realised how bad it had to be for Davis! Being stuck in the snow, fearing that you might die every second....He was just a kid, after all. Like Veemon was just a small digimon. He wanted nothing more than survive! And he grabbed every chance he could get....  
Veemon forced a smile. "I guess it's worth a try!", and Daisuke beamed.

_Maybe it can work - if I believe. I have to be strong, for Davis - and for myself._

_I can't destroy his hopes._

_Because he has nothing else left...._

_* * *_

It was chaotic. Many people were running around, shouting orders. The dogs were barking, and every five minutes the sound of a helicopter could be heard. The villagers tried desperately to find survivors in the snow of the avalanche, but with every hour the hope sank. It was getting dark, and the circumstances were not lucky.  


Daisuke's grandparents could do nothing than worry. Every hour they called for news, but nobody had found four children. They didn't know what to do; should they phone the relatives of the kids?  
Or should the wait a little more - maybe there was a chance that they survived....  


Daisuke's grandmother made the decision. "We have to call the, dear.", she said sadly, while looking out of the window. "If it would have been our son, we would want to know it, too. The idea of sitting at home - peacefully watching tv - while my daughter or my son is in danger, I would never survive that." And the looked at her husband who sighed. "You are right. I will call them."  


Slowly he stood up, appearing much older than he actually was. "It was the first time for 5 years Davis stayed with us for a longer time.", he whispered. "I hoped that he - and his friends - would enjoy their time here. And now that...."  
His wife put an arm on his shoulder. "I know. I like his friends; I liked them from beginning. The cheerful Miyako, the shy Ken and the lovely Hikari. They didn't deserve it...they are great friends. And great kids..."  


They stood in silence. "I have to call them.", the grandfather said and walked towards the door, shoulders slumped. It would be a hard call; the hardest call ever...

* * *  


"Okay, you have everything memorized?", Daisuke asked.  


"Yes, sir!", Veemon grinned and saluted. "Ready to wake up - although I have no idea how to do that!" 

"You'll figure it out", the boy said calmly and watched the surroundings. "But you have to hurry; I feel the pain again, and the scenery is getting blurry...maybe I will wake up soon" .._.or die_, he added in his thoughts, but didn't speak it out loud. Veemon was frightened enough.  


"Okay, as soon as you wake up you have to digivolve, understood?"  


"I have listened to the instructions!"  


"Yeah, but you are like me; I wanted to make sure that you hadn't slept during my explanations!"  


Veemon pouted.  


"Don't be angry, it was a joke.", Davis laughed and lifted his partner up. "I will think of you, and hopefully you'll manage it. It depends on you if we are rescued or not. As Flamedramon you can burn the snow, and you can sense me."  


"Yes.", Veemon said simply and looked at his partner. It depended on him, on his little blue shoulders whether his dear friend would be rescued or not. Whether he would be able to play soccer again or...die. The digimon shuddered. Too much responsibility! Four lifes! Four people he knew!

And it all depended on the fact if he could digivolve or not.... 

**To be continued...**

_How I said, pretty lame. In the next part the families of our four lovely digidestined will appear...yes, I have to torture them, too*evil laughter* When I ever manage it to continue, that's it*sighs*_

_Please review! Just click this button - it will take you only 20 seconds or your life, you can affored that...can you?  
_


	7. Digivolve!

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews people!*sniffles* You don't know how you encouraged me...I have gotten bad some bad results, so I was pretty down...*sobs* It's nice to know that at least some people appreciate my work!** Please continue reviewing! It helps me a lot to type faster! THANKS!  
**Oh, and if you are wondering about the chemical/biological stuff Taichi has to make in his homework...we just have this in school, and it's really way too boring...I mean, I spend my time in sleeping there. But then again, I do that in every class...in German I either make my homework, draw in my sketchbook or eat my lunch.*sighs*

  


**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera _

**Chapter 7: Digivolve! **

  
Taichi stared at his book and played with his pen. Biology. He was supposed to hold an oral presentation tomorrow - his only problem was that he had somehow forgotten about this fact during the last two weeks. Of course, now it was too late to gather enough information, and he was desperately trying to find a good excuse for his non-existing-homework.   
How he envied his little sister! Her holidays were three days longer, and she had already finished all her homework, unlike him. The bearer of the Crest of Courage had preferred it to go out instead; playing soccer in the park(although it was rather cold) or just....relaxing. Doing nothing.

Maybe he could sneak outside?

No, he couldn't, Tai thought and cursed. He needed this oral presentation, otherwise he would fail, and that was definitely not good.

Shortly he wondered how skiing might be - he had never tried it - but then he realized that he was again dreaming. 'Why is this so difficult?', he thought bitterly, staring down on the endless boring facts of the Photosynthesis. 'I never had problems to concentrate when I was in the digital world'.

But then again, maybe it's easier to concentrate when you know that it depends on you whether the world is rescued or not.

Taichi Kamiya, great hero, leader of the digidestined and courageous friend did the only thing he had never thought he would do:

He gave up.

'This is just too high for me', he wailed and put the sheets with the chemical structure of the PS away. NADPH + H+, Adenosindiphosphat becomes Adenosintriphosphat, who did understand this stuff? Better: who was interested in this, anyway? It was this kind of fact you learned and forgot immediately. It was enough to look at it - and you fell asleep.

Taichi closed the books and peeked out of his room. Maybe he could sneak away from his mother - she had eagle eyes when it depended on seeing things she shouldn't see. Like the homework(better: the non-existing homework) of her son. Although Tai was 17 years old, it didn't prevent his dear mother from giving him embarassing detentions.

He had just reached the door when the phone rang. The boy froze. Not now! She wouldn't...she would go for herself, wouldn't she...?

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it...._

"Taichi, can you please answer the phone?", the voice of his mother interrupted his prayer and Taichi flinched, seeing his great plans of a mother- and homework-free afternoon destroyed from one second to the other. Muttering dead curses he took the phone.

"Kamiya."

"Ehm...hello, here is Daisuke's grandfather. Do I speak with Mr.Kamiya?"

"No, with Taichi Kamiya.", Tai answered and frowned. "Is something with Kari?"

The speaker hesitated for a short moment, and when he continued, his voice was filled with sadness and worry. "Yes, I fear so. Is your father or your mother in the near?"

"Yes, my mother - one moment, I will call her.", the boy walked to the kitchen. "Mom, there's Daisuke's grandfather on the phone - something happened to Kari!"  
His mother looked worried. "I hope it isn't something bad..." and took the phone.

Taichi could watch the expression of his mother change from worried to absolute frightened.

And he knew that it was something bad. 

  
* * *  


"DAVIS!!!", Veemon shouted and jerked up. Hastily he looked around, realizing that he wasn't with his friend and partner anymore, but back in the little room. He rubbed his eyes. The dream....had it been just a dream? Or was it true?  
It depended on him...

He had to rescue them, he had to digivolve! Veemon shuddered and crawled out of his bed made of some pillows. The other digimon stared at him. "I wonder how you can sleep in such a situation.", Gatomon spat out, fury in her eyes. "Aren't you worried at all?"  


"I _am_ worried.", Veemon answered warily. "I didn't want to fall asleep...but I have met Davis!"  
He waved with his hands. "I have spoken with him! He's hurt! We have to help them!" 

"Veemon, it was just a dream.", Hawkmon tried to calm down the worried digimon. "It wasn't a dream!", Veemon shouted. "I don't know how, but I met him. He was dreaming, and I was dreaming, so we somehow met in the same dream. I talked with him, Hawkmon, and he told me that I should digivolve and find them. He told me about his experiences in the avalanche, and that he believes he's hurt...my god, it was just too realistic for a dream!!!"

Hawkmon rubbed his chin. "You mean your bond is so strong that you two could meet mentally, although your bodies have no physical contact? Could that be possible?", he glanced at Wormmon, who shifted uncomfortably. "I know that there's a strong bond between digidestined and digimon.", the green digimon explained. "That's the reason why we can digivolve. But as far as I know, it's impossible to digivolve without partner!"

The blue digimon looked at his friend. "That's what I thought. But Davis said I could do it; if we could meet in a dream, then I could as well digivolve without his help." A pained expression crossed his face. "I promised him. I promised him to digivolve. And that's what I will do!!", he stated and walked towards the door. 

"He relies on me. It depends on me, and I will keep my promise. I will rescue them!" With these (famous) last words the blue digimon left the room.

* * *

  
On the first view you would have thought that the small flat was empty. The kitchen was not cleaned; used glasses and dishes standing around.   
In front of the TV was sitting a spiky haired girl. She ate ice-cream while watching a daily soap. It didn't seem to interest her much, though, because she preferred to look at the book on her knees instead.   
The name of this girl was Jun Motomiya.  
She was alone, because her parents were working. They were always working; she nearly couldn't remember the last day the spent some time together - all four. It was more than a month ago...  
If a stranger would live with this family for more than a day, he would become crazy. Or he would think that all the Motomiya's hated each other. Didn't care.   
There were no hugs for the children, no quick kisses, no supporting words. A Motomiya didn't need that!  
Jun didn't care. She lived her own life, and was pretty happy with it.   
And right now she enjoyed the free time. No little brother, no parents, just peace! Finally she could read her book.

And then the phone rang.

Jun groaned and thought about the possibility of not-answering. If she would answer, it would be someone who had dialed the wrong number. If she_ didn't_ answer, it was definitely something very important and her parents would kill her for not replying.  
The girl sighed, put the ice-cream away and walked to the phone.

"Yeah?", she mumbled, mouth full of vanilla-chocolate ice.

"Jun, it's me, grandpa!", a well-known voice shouted through the phone.

"Grandpa!", she cheered, "How are things going there? I hope Davis isn't a nuisance - he can be pretty annoying at times. I would have liked to visit you, too, but I don't have that much free time left..."

"Jun, please, stop it.", the wary voice of her grandpa sounded trough the phone. "It's serious."

Jun's face fell. If a Motomiya got serious, it was serious. She had seen her grandfather with a serious expression for only two times in her life. The first time he had told her not to ski down of the tracks, the second time he had brought her to the hospital because she had been seriously ill.

"Has something happened?", she asked cautiously.

The voice hesitated for a short moment. "I - I have already contacted the other families. Jun, something happened...there was an avalanche, a huge one - nobody did see it coming - and your brother got caught by it."

"WHAAAAT???", she yelled. "But he _knows_ that he can't leave the track. How stupid is he??"

"He didn't leave the track. He did everything right. It just...happened. Call it fate, call it destiny or bad luck. It was certainly not Daisuke's fault."

Jun nodded, not realizing that her grandfather couldn't see the movement. 

"Would you please tell it your parents? They are still searching...there's still hope."

"I will call them", the girl said weakly. She couldn't believe it. It was a joke, it was all a joke, played and invented by her annoying little brother, this idiot...  
"Bye, Jun. I hope the next time I call, I will have some better news!"

_There's still hope..._

The words were circling around in her brain. She put the phone down and walked around in the flat. Davis...in an avalanche? As an experienced skier she knew of the danger, and she also knew of the horror of such an experience. People, especially children, were affected badly by such events - when they survived. When...her brother couldn't die, could he? He was...he had always been there. He was strong. Like her. Strong people didn't just die...

Slowly she took the phone again and dialed the number off her mother's office.

* * *

"Veemon digivolves toooo...", he shouted, but nothing happened.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVES TOOOO...", he tried again, this time with more force in his voice, but again nothing happened.

It was useless. He could try it as often as he wanted, he would always fail...

He couldn't digivolve...

He was useless...

And Davis?

  


* * *

Tai stared at his mother. Forgotten was his homework, forgotten every problem which had fogged his mind until now.  


"In...an avalanche?", he croaked out, not believing his own words. "B-But...", he stuttered, his twisted mind not wanting to accept the fact. Avalanche...no, that was just not possible. It didn't happen to people you don't not, especially not to Kari...  


"Can't we do aynthing?", he shouted out, but he knew the answer when he looked into his mother's eyes. "We have to wait.", she said. Taichi frowned. He didn't want to wait. Patience had never been a strong side of him, he preferred to do something then to sit around.  


He felt so...helpless...his little sister(who wasn't so little anymore) was stuck in masses of snow, hurt, alone, frightened.  
And he couldn't do anything.

Just waiting. 

And hoping.

  
* * *

_It has to work, it has to work, it depends on me, Davis is relying on me..._

"Digimon can't digivolve without partner!", he cried, balling his fists. "I have to digivolve. I HAVE to, I must rescue them. I promised...I...promised...", he started sobbing. It was hopeless. He had knew it. There was no chance. He couldn't help his partner. And Davis...Davis was there, all alone, hurt...

_We have always been together. We have managed everything. Davis is strong. You are strong. Be strong, Veemon. Be strong for Davis. Rescue him. Rescue yourself._

In a sudden fury he opened his eyes and wiped the tears away. He hadn't noticed that the other three digimon were standing behind him, watching carefully every action of his.   
"VEEMON DIGIVOLVES TOOOO......", he shouted again.

And from far away a voice could be heard, a voice which resembled Daisuke's. _Veemon, digivolve!_  
Gatomon, Hawkmon and Wormmon looked around, surprised and a little bit unsure - had they really heard this?  
Right then a bright light glowed around Veemon. He became bigger...he digivolved....

"X-VEEMON!", he shouted with a triumphant voice.

The others gaped. "He did it!", Hawkmon shouted astonished. X-Veemon was grinning and showing the Victory-sign with his claws. "Didn't I told ya?", he growled with his deep voice, "Davis was right - he can be pretty smart at times!"

"And now I will find him!", he prepared to fly away.

"WAIT!", shouted Wormmon, "You should contact the search groups. They might help you, and they have the medical knowledge to help immediately!"

X-Veemon thought for a moment and nodded. "That's a good point. I didn't think of that."

"That was predictable.", Gatomon muttered under her breath and said aloud: "How dou you think you will find them? The are is huge!"

The huge digimon smiled. "If our bond was strong enough to let us meet in the same dream", he pointed out, "It will surely lead me towards Davis."

He grinned one last time and flew in the sky. The others stared after him, hearts heavy because they couldn't follow, but with a little bit more hope than before. X-Veemon wouldn't let Daisuke down. He would find them.  
And maybe this nightmare would be over soon.

  


_Ice around me_

_Ice in my thoughts_

_Ice in my heart_

_I am ice_

_I am dead_

_I am lost_

_Far away the memories of warmth_

_Far away the memories of love_

Alone

_No friends, no family, just me and the cold_

Cold

_Destroying my will_

Dying

_Leaving this world, Closing the eyes_

_Nothing Else...._

  
**To be continued....**

_**GLAY** - You asked me about the romance. It's right, there's not much romance yet, but it's really a hard thing to write a romance while the people are stuck in an avalanche. And I told you in the beginning that I am more a drama/angst writer then romance. But there will be some Daikari and Kenyako - in the end. You just have to wait for this!_

**_Mandi - _**_I was looking at your account, and discovered that you have put my fics on your favourites! Wow, thank you! I'm stunned, didn't expect that*blushes* You are great!!! _

_-Kaeera (kaeera@yahoo.de) _

_**Don't forget to review!^.^**_

  



	8. Rescued and barely alive

**Notes**: Not much to say...I am busy right now...but I am always busy, so what?? Sue me...I think I am focusing to much on Davis...hey, I mean, I nearly forgot about the others in the last chapters :-( But then again, Davis deserves it, not? There aren't enough Daisuke stories...Hope you can forgive me. - Romance will come when I have finally managed it to rescue them all. Deal? ;-) Kaeera 

* * *

**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera _

**Chapter 8: Rescued and barely alive **

  
X-Veemon was flying. The wind was very cold, and snow blinded his sight, but he didn't care. He had to find his partner, for he knew that time would be over soon.  
The huge digimon knew where his goal was, although he couldn't have explained. It was just this inner feeling, which told him 'Go right! Go left'. And he listened to it, following the instructions the best he could.  
The area under him looked terrible. The snow was nearly 10 meters high at some places. Here and there you could see parts of broken trees sticking out of the white mass.  
But this were small dots in the huge white scenery. Veemon frowned. This wouldn't be easy.

Not far away he could recognize some people of the rescue team. But the avalanche was huge, and time too fast.

X-Veemon closed his eyes and concentrated. _Here...deep there, in the snow_, a voice deep inside screamed, and his eyes shot open. There! He landed carefully and started digging.

Forgotten was the warning of his DNA partner, forgotten every caution, just the wish to see, to rescue his friend burning in his mind - and in his heart. So the digimon dug deeper and deeper, claws becoming cold. He didn't mind.

I will find him. I will.

I have to.

* * *

Daisuke stared at the sky. How long did it take? Didn't leave Veemon an eternity ago? He sighed.  
The boy didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened. There was something pulling him, and he didn't know how longer he could resist. It was a mighty power.

He stared down at his hands and saw them flickering. He could see through them, and he himself felt weaker and weaker. Davis was shocked. He didn't want to disappear...die....whatever!

Sleep a voice called, peaceful and warm.

Daisuke perked up. Sleeping? That would be great...no more pain, no more problems. But could he sleep? Wasn't he sleeping already??

Close the Eyes the voice continued soothingly.

Sleep

Daisuke didn't want it, but his eyelids dropped. They were so heavy..and he was...so...tired...  
One part of his mind told him to fight, to stay away, but the stubborn part of his mind decided to ignore the other.

Sleep. It will be over soon

And Daisuke Motomiya closed his eyes.

  


_There's something _

_which keeps calling me_

_A voice_

_urging, pleading, crying_

_And I don't know_

_If I shall obey; If I shall trust_

_I am frightened_

_Because a part of me knows why the voice is calling_

_And I am relieved_

_Because another part tells me to leave_

_And I don't feel_

_My heart anymore_

_It was always my heart _

_telling what is right_

_and what's wrong_

_But now my heart is silent_

__  
* * *

X-Veemon didn't move. The wind was howling around him, snow landing on his arms, but the digimon still didn't move. He had heard something. Something...strange, and he wasn't sure what it was. It had been there, the noise, for a short moment, but then it had disappeared and left only a fade memory, the shadow of something X-Veemon thought he knew...  
He blinked and stared down into the hole he had dug. About four meters deep, but not deep enough...or?  
The digimon froze. Wasn't there something blue in the snow?  
Mowing slowly he crawled nearer, fearing that it might run away the moment he made a sudden movement.  
But it didn't, and it took X-Veemon some moments to realize what it was.

An arm.

Joy and Worry, both feelings overcame the huge creature and he gulped. Had he found them? Had he solved his task?  
Carefully he took the arm and squeezed it. No response. He pulled and dug a little more, until he could reveal the face of the person. With long purple hair and broken glasses Miyako looked as if she was sleeping. Only the blue lips and the pale face were destroying this impression, and X-Veemon knew that he had to hurry.  
Shoving some more snow apart, he finally freed her body and lifted her up. He still hadn't found his partner, but first he had to bring Miyako to the hospital.

Hopefully not too late. 

_Why are you disturbing me?  
What are you doing?_

_Everything was okay until you came, whoever you are. I was sleeping, and it was warm and peaceful. But then you moved me. You hurt me.  
Don't you know that it hurts when you move my arms, my feet, my body?  
Why are you doing this?  
Let me in peace. Live your own live, unknown person. I can't see your face, why do you want to see mine? It's cold again and it's your fault. I was on my way, and you pulled me back._

_You didn't ask if I wanted this._

X-Veemon tried to fly as fast as he could, but he had to be careful. The fragile girl in his hand was far more responsibility than he wanted to bear, but knowing that he had no other chance, the blue digimon grimly made his way through the icy wind.  
But all this couldn't stop his mind from circling around one thing: Daisuke.  
He had left his friend in the snow, and time was running too fast. 

_It's even colder than before. It's so cold that I can't shudder. What's that? Someone is carrying me..._

There! X-Veemon nearly screamed of relief. Under him was the valley, and he could see the ambulances with many people rushing around. There Miyako would be save. There would be a doctor who could help her.  
And he could search for the others.

X-Veemon landed, causing some of the men to jump away in shock.

_What's that now? I don't feel the wind anymore.._.

"What's THAT???", a man yelled, pointing towards X-Veemon. The digimon snorted and growled: "Take her!"  


"W-what?", the man stuttered, fear evident in his eyes.  


"Take her.", X-Veemon repeated impatiently. "She's one of the kids who have been run over by this avalanche. Her name is Miyako.", he lifted her and gave the girl to the man, who still seemed to be shocked.  


"What are you?", he asked.   


"I'm X-veemon.", the blue creature informed him, and - because he didn't get a reply - added: "A digimon."  
The man nodded and put the girl down, calling the others for help. They brought a stretcher and lied Miyako on it.  


"I will bring the others.", X-Veemon said and prepared to start again.  


"Wait!", the man shouted, "How many?"  


The digimon stared down on him. "Three.", he whispered harshly, and was gone. The man shuddered and turned back to the girl. He had heard about some strange creatures which called them digimon, but had actually never seen one. But it didn't mind now, he told himself and checked for a pulse. He had more important things to do. And if this thing helped him...well, they could need every help they could get!

_Many hands...hey! Stop that! Stop touching me! It hurts! Stop moving me, I told you already...ARE YOU STUPID???  
Why does everyone want to wake me up? Huh? Who are you, anyway?  
I bet you are a jerk, that's it, because you can't stop disturbing me...put your hands away from my wrist! It's MY wrist! You have no right to do that!!_

_It hurts!_

She screamed. And opened her eyes.

* * *

X-Veemon was flying back, already feeling tired. But that didn't stop him from continuing his digging. And soon he had found the next body.  
The boy looked so calm that it was frightening. The blue hair surrounded the pale face, matching the color of his lips. Just like Miyako.  
He sighed and lifted the boy. 

I am...moving?

What happened? I was..I was thinking...I was dying!  
But I am not dead...and I am moving. I can feel something...can feel hands gripping at me, can feel the cold snow in my clothes.  
Who is there?  
I have to see...

He wanted to start, when he heard the groan. Surprised he looked down on his burden. "Ken!", he gasped, when he realized that the genius had opened his eyes.  
The boy blinked and look at him with foggy eyes. His lips were moving, but no words came out.  
"Don't talk.", X-Veemon whispered. "I will bring you to the valley. They will help you. You will be safe." He frowned when he noticed how weak Ken was. He liked Ken. the boy was a very good friends, one of the few who never made fun of his partner, who actually believed in him and trusted him, like himself. And although he had been the digimon kaizer, X-Veemon had forgiven him. He trusted his partner, and when Davis forgave someone, he did so, too.  
And the real Ken was a very good friend whom he accepted and loved. He looked up to him, because he was so intelligent. In his own way, he was strong. Had become strong the moment he had stopped being kaiser.  
But seeing the boy in such a vulnerable state frightened X-Veemon. What if Davis...would be like this?  
He stood there for a moment, then he shook the terrible image away and decided to drop this topic. 

"You will be safe...", he repeated softly, glancing down on the boy. 

Ken shuddered and slipped back into unconsciousness. He didn't notice the soft grip on his arms, and he didn't notice that he was flying through the air.  
He just felt somewhat relieved. You will be safe. Four words, but they meant so much.  
It was...over?   
At least for him.

* * *

  
_He ran, but he didn't move. When he looked back, he could see the cold darkness seeking for him, scanning the area, never stopping.  
He tried to ran faster, but he was frozen._

_He didn't want to end like this._

_He looked back and saw again the darkness, nearer and nearer, and fear gripped his kind heart._

_He had no chance, and he knew that. But he didn't give up. He tried to move his legs with all power he could afford. Tears were in his eyes and he bit on his lower lip. Nothing did help._

_Then the darkness was there._

_He stared at it, eyes wide in shock, some part of him knowing that this was the end of it all - and some other part telling that he couldn't give up hope - yet. That there was something worth to live for.  
And images flashed through his mind, images of friends and family._

_Then the darkness had reached him and surrounded him._

_Daisuke screamed._

* * *

"Here!", X-Veemon barked, as he handed Ken to the doctor. The man checked quickly for a pulse and sighed relieved. He out the boy on a stretcher with the help of some other people and then turned back to the digimon.  


"We need his name. We have to contact his parents!", he said breathlessly. X-Veemon growled. "Ken Ichijouji. Take care of him. He's a good friend."  


The doctor sprang back when the huge creature started in order to search for his remaining two friends. "Vanessa!", he then shouted to a woman who passed by. "Can you contact the parents of these kids? They must be worried like hell!"  


"Okay.", she replied simply and scribbled down the names on a piece of paper. Then she left. 

And again Veemon was flying through the air. The wind became stronger and made it even more difficult to navigate and to fly, and he feared that his powers wouldn't be strong enough. That he didn't have enough energy to stand through this.  
No! he mentally slapped himself. It had no use to think of 'What if's'. He had to think of the 'now'.  
He had to concentrate!  
And slowly he reached the hole and started the whole process again. Digging, searching, digging, searching...never stopping, although his claws were hurting and he couldn't feel his feet anymore.  
Never stopping, because there was a fire in him which told him to continue.  
And never loosing hope, although it was a difficult task. He wished desperately that he could digivolve to Digmon...it would have been of better use in this unfriendly place.  
And then he found her.  
Hands blue and eyes closed, Hikari Kamiya looked more like an angel than ever. And unlike the other two, she didn't have a pained expression on her face. More...worried. As if she would think about a difficult problems. 'Maybe', X-Veemon wondered silently, 'Thinking about the possibility of your death was a difficult problem.'  
And he lifted her up.

_I closed my eyes_

_I wanted to die._

_I wanted to give up._

_But there was something. Suddenly. It's touching me. It's...warm. And cold. Two warm hands. Whatever._

_So I do not die?_

_Will I live? Will I see the others?_

_It depends on me, not?_

_On me...I, Hikari Kamiya, won't die!_

_I don't want it anymore._

  
The doctor sighed and turned back to his two patients who were prepared to be brought into the hospital. As far as he could see, the two had had luck. Some minor injuries and bad bruising. The only problem would be the freezing. Sadly he watched the face of the girl. She had woken up before, and she had screamed. he didn't want to know through what she had had to suffer and what aftereffects she would have. Immediately he had to think of his own kids who were just at this age. And he shuddered when he imagined that his kid would lie there on a stretcher, face white and lips blue...he would have freaked out. And the poor kid? He didn't know...kids' soulds were fragile. Like glass. And the possibility that it was broken - and shattered into pieces - was huge after such an event.

"I just hope that this...beast will find the other two in time.", he thought and stared at the grey and stormy sky. "For I fear that every minute which passes might be their last one."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. Hehehe*puts hand behind head* I guess I will stop the cliffhangers when I have finished this piece...It was just that I wrote and wrote and wrote, and there were so many things I added that it was longer than I intended. And then I decided to post it so far, because I didn't want you to die of suspense...ehm, and then Igive you another cliffhanger*slaps herself* Duh! I am stupid! Sorry! *Kaeera 


	9. Arriving at the Hospital

**Notes**: HmHmHm...I have learned something...never write more stories at the same time...*scratches her head* Because I, as stupid as I am, did this, with the result that I have to write two stories now AND the story I am writing together with Latrisha. Phew!!! But I guess that doesn't interest you...you just want that I finish Avalanche, not?*snickers* Okay...I will...although I keep writing chapters with nearly no action, and the story has no progress :P - I am sorry for that!

* * *

**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera_

**Chapter 9: Arriving at the Hospital **

Even the weather was against him, X-Veemon had the impression. For the wind became stronger and stronger, dark clouds covering the sun. It snowed like mad, and the digimon had difficulties to recognize his surroundings. He feared that he wouldn't be able to find the hole he had dug, but the fear was quickly shoved away by a strong will not to give up, not to leave his friend hanging when he was relying on him.  


But bad weather in the mountains is unpredictable...only someone who has experienced this can understand it. Fog meant fog - if it's foggy in the mountains, you can't see anything. Especially with the snow around you - everything is white and blurry. As a skier, you have to be afraid of loosing the track, which can happen very easily.  


As a flying digimon, however, it's even more difficult. For you haven't any track....just your instincts. Luckily X-Veemon had always been lucky in trusting his instincts... 

* * *

Daisuke hugged his knees.

_Nononononono...._

The boy was rocking back and forth, unable to flee the nightmare his mind was caught in. Now he could understand how Kari had felt when the ocean of darkness had 'kidnapped' her...  
The darkness was everywhere, even in his heart.

_Give up_

A voice whispered inside his head, but another voice stated

_Fight against it_

Daisuke did neither want to fight nor to give up. He just wanted his peace, but obviously this wasn't possible. 

_Leave me the hell alone_

He thought grimly and grinned by the surprised silence which followed his words. It seemed as if his voices hadn't expected his presence.

_After all it's my head._ He continued his musings and found the whole situation slightly amusing.  
He was still frightened, though, but he was annoyed, too.  
He knew that he was dreaming. And he knew that it wasn't good if you were dreaming of dark clouds and darkness. But he couldn't change it - he didn't know how to wake up from dreams. The usual method - to think "Wakeup! Wake up!" - didn't work, and he was too tired to think of another one.

_Guess I just have to wait._

_Damn, I don't have that much patience...._

* * *

X-Veemon would have laughed if the situation wasn't that serious. Now he was here, **he**, who was able to digivolve to Paildramon...digging in the snow like a lost dog. He felt his powers weakening, and he knew that they wouldn't last any longer.  


He felt so terribly alone in the white of the snow that his heart was bleeding. More than ever he wished desperately that he could talk with his partner...images appeared in his head, memories of times which seemed so far away. He remembered the day he had went Daisuke and the other digidestined. He remembered the happiness he had felt when he had seen his partner, now knowing that he had a friend for life-time.  


A friend he didn't want to loose.

There....he had discovered something...a hand...Hikari! Slowly he moved the girl, carefully avoiding to hurt her in any way. He wanted to lift her up, when he noticed another crumbled silhouette in the snow. His heart pounded faster as he stretched his claw and touched the person. He knew this jacket...he knew it, like hell...

He had found his partner.

Looking into the face of his friend made the huge creature frown - Davis looked so pale and frightened that X-Veemon feared the worst. Carefully he took the two kids and made his way through the snow-storm.

  


* * *

  
_She felt so weak...and annoyed...and frightened...and everything!! In fact, she didn't know how she felt. There were voices all around her, disturbing her sleep, but then again she didn't know if she was sleeping or if she was awake...she had never experienced such a situation, and it did really frighten her.  
_

_I wanna go home! she wailed, but she couldn't hear her voice. She wasn't speaking.  
So, where was she? The voices became louder, but she couldn't make out words.  
_

_I don't want to be cold anymore! she complained, but complaining has no use if there's only one person listening to it...you.  
_

_Why was she cold, anyway? Oh yes, the avalanche...  
_

_Was she alone? No...not really, or? She hatted being alone...and she hated freezing....  
"Hawkmon!", she shouted, but no response came. She wanted to cry, but no tears came._

"MIYAKO!!", Hawkmon shouted and jerked up. The other digimon looked at him with weary eyes.   


He stared at them and started to explain: "I...Miyako...they have found her...I think...I have heard her voice...", he shifted uncomfortably. The experience of hearing the voice of his dear partner had frightened the usually calm digimon. Miyako had sounded so frightened and weak!  
The other digimon looked at each other. "You think they have found them?", Gatomon asked cautiosly.  


Hawkmon thought for a moment and nodded. "I believe so. I can't explain why, it's just a feeling."  


"Then X-Veemon has rescued them!", Wormmon said somewhat relieved, and added: "Shouldn't we go to them?"  


"I want to, but I have no idea where they are.", Hawkmon admitted.  


"Well, let's ask."  


Gatomon closed her eyes and said: "Wasn't there some thing called 'hospital'? A place where ill human beings go? Maybe we should search there."  
"You are right!", Wormmon walked towards the door. "Ken has told me about these. Let's go!"

_Ken tried to open his eyes, but heavy weights were laying on them, he had the impression. It was an incredibly difficult task, and it annoyed him that he couldn't do it. At least his senses were functioning, if not his body. He could hear some voices, but he didn't recognize them.  
_

_Memories of a huge blue digimon crossed his head, and for a moment he didn't know where to put them. Then he remembered piece for piece...he was safe now. He was in hospital. Was he?  
_

_He would have smiled, but suddenly another worry crossed his mind.  
_

_Miyako?  
_

_He hadn't seen her...and he didn't hear her. What if X-Veemon had just found him? What if...Wait a second. X-Veemon? Veemon had digivolved? Did that mean that Davis was there?  
But he had seen how the avalanche had overrolled his friend...hadn't he?  
Now he was confused. So he chose the best solution.  
_

_He went back to sleep._

  
* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Taichi stared blankly at the screen. He didn't know what show he was watching, and in fact, he really didn't mind. His whole thoughts were just whirling around one topic: _Kari was buried under an avalanche. His sister Hikari Kamiya. Child of Light. Probably dying._

And now he was here, sitting in the flat while his mother packed some things. In an hour or so they would depart to the village in which Kari had spent their holidays, along with the Motomiyas.  
Maybe they would find his sister until then...if not...  
Well, if not he would tale Agumon, make him digivolve and then start his own search.

Taichi zipped gloomily through the channels. "Mum!", he yelled. "Aren't you ready yet?"

"In five minutes, dear. But we first have to pick up your father.", his mother cried back through the flat. He sighed and wondered shortly what the other three families would make. Or his friends. Did they know about this? The image of his best friend Yamato popped in his head, and remembered that TK should have come along with Davis and the rest, too.

_What a luck that he didn't. I bet Matt would have flipped out of anything happened to his brother. _

And Jun? What was she doing now? After all, she was Daisuke's sister, but they didn't have such a close bonding like he and Kari. In fact, they did only quarrel, and Taichi just couldn't imagine a worried Jun. Like he couldn't imagine a worried Daisuke.

Slowly he stood up and walked towards the door. How funny. Only two hours ago he had been complaining about his homework. Now he wished that homework would be his only problem.

_But isn't it always like that?_

_You wish adventures...and in the middle of such an adventure, you just want to be at home where it is warm and save...  
You want to be famous, but when you are, you wish nothing more than being able to walk without hundreds of fans hunting you._

_We always get the things we don't want, do we?_

_But most times, we laugh about it - when it's over. Like we laughed about the digimon adventure - when we were at home again._

_I hope someday I will laugh about this, too..._

  
* * *

"Here, take them!", X-Veemon said breathlessly and handed the two kids to some men with stretchers. After he had done so, he devolved back to Veemon and fell to his knees. He felt so exhausted!!!! But he couldn't sleep, not now, although his eyelids dropped down every second.  
Worried, the small digimon followed the men with the stretcher into a huge car. They didn't notice him, and he crawled into a dark corner, listening to the conversation with huge eyes.

"What's with his pulse?"

"Still there, but weak. He's hardly breathing."  


"What's about the girl?"  


"The same. Hardly breathing, body temperature way too cold. We have to warm them up!"  


"Okay, we need more blankets. And we have to massage their arms. Someone shall phone the hospital that we have two more survivors."  


"Yes. You know something about the other two?"  


"Not much. A girl and a boy, as far as I know. They are alive, but I can't say anything about there current situation...their parents have been contacted. We have to find out the names of these kids, too, but this can wait."  


"Let's just hope that these kids are strong..."  


"I don't have much hope when I watch the boy...he's hurt pretty bad. As if it wouldn't be enough to freeze to death..."  


"Don't be too pessimistic! There's work to be done!"

Veemon covered his ears. He didn't want to hear this! Daisuke would be okay, he would survive...his friend was strong! He would never give up in something like that! He would never leave Veemon...the men continued their efforts while the ambulance was racing down the streets. They ignored Veemon; busy with their jobs. And Veemon was happy about that, for he didn't know if digital creatures were allowed in human cars.

  
"I think the girl is waking up.", and really, Kari was trying to open her eyes.

_It's so cold...why is it so cold? And who's there? I remember some hands...and then someone was lifting me.  
I remember the avalanche....what? Yes, I have been buried...and I believe I dreamed.  
I wanted to die, and suddenly there was this warm feeling. Yes...warm and fuzzy...it was funny....  
But now I don't feel warm anymore. It's cold, and my body is hurting. Where am I?  
_

_Open your eyes, Hikari, open your eyes!_

"Hello there!", a warm voice said, and she frowned. She didn't know this voice.

_Who is this? Open your eyes! Say something! Maybe it will answer your questions..._

And slowly, with much effort, she managed it to open her eyes and to look at the doctor. Everything was blurry at first, and he had to blink a few times until she could recognize the face in front of her. It was a woman in her forties, with friendly eyes and a warm smile, although she couldn't hide the concern in her eyes. 

"Hell dear!", the woman greeted her again, and continued, "You are here in an ambulance. Do you remember what happened?"  
Kari nodded weakly.  
"Good. You don't have to be afraid, small lady, everything will be fine now. You are in best care, and your families will be contacted. You just have to do one little thing for me", she smiled, "Just stay awake, will you? Try to talk with me. I know that you are tired, but it's the best for you."

_Why shall I stay awake? And I am no 'little lady'. Sleeping would be great - it's far too cold for my bearing._

_But wait...I am in an ambulance! I am hurt_? She tried a mental check on her body, but she was just feeling cold, so she really couldn't say.  
_And what's with the others?_  


She wanted to ask about her friends, but her lips were frozen. She felt helpless, and it was really annoying her. The woman continued talking. "I hope you don't mind if I search your pockets. We need your address, don't we? After all, I can't refer to you as 'the girl'. I want to call you by name."  
She pulled her portemonnaie out of her left pocket. "Ah, I was searching for this. Let's see...you are Hikari Kamiya?", she asked and Kari nodded again. If she wouldn't feel so damn weak...it took her all efforts to move her head a little bit, but when she did, she could see something out of the corner of her eyes which startled her. There, lying on the left side of her was a boy with a famous hair-color.  


Daisuke???  


She wanted to see more, but gentle hands turned her head back, and again she had to look straight into the face of the doctor. "Now, now", the woman said. "Just look at me, won't you? They will take care of your friend."  


Kari tried to clear her throat and finally managed it to say something. "Is...", she whispered, but no more words came out. She would have never believed that speaking could be that difficult. Luckily the doctor was experienced and knew what the girl wanted to know. "You want to know whether your friend is okay or not?"  


Again, the small girl nodded. The woman smiled, but this time, Kari had the impression that the smile was a bit shaky. "He's a little bit worse than you, but he can manage it. Are you good friends?"

Hikari realized that the woman wanted to distract her from this uncomfortable topic. He can manage it.. **can**! That meant that he could also die...she didn't want to think about that. She preferred to play the game and to answer the questions. And she nodded.

So the woman talked and Hikari answered the best she could until they reached the hospital.

**To be continued...**(I bet you hate this sentence by now^^)

  
How I said, no real progress...I am just torturing cute little Dai-chan*evil grin*. Thanks for your reviews, guys! I try to write as fats as possible...like always...*coughs*   


**Settiai** - Hehehe...seems that I don't follow your orders*blushes* because there are still cliffhangers. They seem to like me! Believe me! It's not my fault...I am just a victim! Yeah...sounds good...I am a cliffhanger victim!*whistles and puts her hands in her pockets*  


**Traveler** - I share your opinion...everyone *does* underdestimate Veemon and Davis - that's why I write fics about them. Unfortunately my stories never come out as I would like they do...

**GLAY** - I am happy that you like it that much! Here's the next chapter - tell me your opinion about it! 

**Goldenstar555** - Yeah, you'd better hope that they are allright...only kidding! I could never kill poor Dai-chan^^

**Mandi** - I don't know what is wrong with me - I just like torturing! But here's the next chapter...so calm down a little*runs away and hides in a corner* I know, another cliffhanger *throws a warning glance at Mandi, who's searching for a knife* I warn you! If you kill me, there will never be an end to this story!!*flees out of the room*

**Demiveemons_Candy_Eater** - I rule? Really?*blushes* Gee, thanks...I am glad that you like it that much!!!! *smiles* I RULE!!!!!*shouts and makes a quick dance*


	10. Awakening

**Notes**: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **BUT** there are reasons for it. I have a beta-reader now! Thanks, **Em**! She worked through this chapter and corrected many mistakes...it took her quite some time, and I am really sorry for the extra work...I always tend to use German phrases in the English language, and of course that's wrong*sighs* I hope you can forgive me with this one! There's a little bit Kenyako in it, but I am not a good romance writer...~Kaeera 

* * *

  


**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera_

  
**Chapter 10: Awakening**

  
The flowers were colorful, and a soft wind stroked over the scenery. It was a beautiful landscape; the sky was blue and the sun was shining warmly down onto the grass. It was summer. Or spring. Miyako didn't care. She just enjoyed the welcomed feeling of the warmth on her skin; the view of a peaceful nature. In her opinion, she had earned that after what she had gone through.  
It was strange that she knew she was dreaming. Like she knew that her body was in hospital right now. But this knowledge didn't disturb her.   
She would wake up when she was ready. And until then she could enjoy this!  
Miyako sat down in the green grass and watched a beautiful butterfly flying from flower to flower. She remembered the cold and the fear, the pain and the hopeless feeling. And she compared that with all she was feeling now, and really, this was an improvement. 

_I am here. Dreaming. It's the first time that I know that I am dreaming. Funny.._.

She laid back and stared into the sky. White clouds were slowly making their way over the bright blue. Some birds were flying, far away and not recognizable. Peaceful. She could smell the air, could smell the grass, and she was happy.

_I wonder if the others are experiencing the same._

Images of her friends popped into her head, and she smiled when she watched the mental image of a certain blue-haired boy.

_Ken...I hope he is okay. I guess I couldn't bear it if something happened to him...  
I didn't realise before how much I liked him. I mean, I had this crush on him, long ago, before I knew that he was the digimon kaiser. Then when we discovered what he had done, I started hating him. I couldn't believe that he of all people, he who had everything, did this to innocent digimon. I didn't knew about the pain he felt. About the pain of loosing a family member. A brother...  
I have many siblings, and they can be really annoying. But I don't know what I would do if I would lose on of them...  
Ken...he is like a big secret. When he finally regretted what he did, I couldn't forgive him. I was just...too angry. I thought that he would never change. That he would always be the same.  
But then Davis accepted him. From one day to another he forgave him; said that he wanted to be Ken's friend. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I really had assumed that Davis had become mad. But he had been right. He had trusted his heart, and the boy had been right! And I was wrong...Maybe I should trust my heart more often?   
Everytime I met Ken I could see the guilt in his eyes. And everytime it hurt me more. I wanted to help him, because I finally realised that he **had** changed. And I guess that was the point I started liking him._

The girl smiled a little bit and played with her hair. Yes, that had been the time...three years ago. Three long years, and during all these days she had learned to know her friend, had learned to accept his attitude and his character.

_He can be so shy, and he's silent...The opposite of me. I often speak without thinking. I act impulsive. I have strong moods, and it's easy to make me enthusiastic. He's so calm, and I guess that's why I like being with him. He gives me a feeling of safety.  
And I can make him laugh. I like it when he laughs - it's something special._

_Guess I am guilty...guilty of liking Ken..._

A sad look appeared in her eyes. But she had never told him about it. She had been afraid that he just thought of her as the girl-who-always-talks. Just a girl. Over three long years she had been silent. And now? This avalanche could have destroyed everything. Maybe it had. She was alive, but she couldn't assume that the same was truth for her three friends. Maybe it was too late to tell him.  
No. She couldn't think like that. It wasn't too late! She would wake up, and then she would meet ken...and she would tell him. Yes.  
Miyako smiled and closed her eyes. 

* * *  


"See, we are there!", the doctor said and smiled a bit. Kari, who had woken up more and more, turned her head. Two men lifted her stretcher and took her inside the huge grey building. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She hated hospitals! The smell there...and all the ill people...  
Well, now she belonged to the ill people, too, but...she still hated them.   
Fortunately she would be safe there. There was no danger of dying - or was there one? The doctors would prevent that. And after all, she was awake, she could think clearly, although she still felt cold and numb.  
She didn't even know if she was hurt or not!  


Loud voices filled the air, and she could tell that they now had entered the building. Maybe her parents would be there? And Taichi? But - no. It was too far away...even when they had been contacted immediately, it sill was a drive of over 7 hours.  
Contently she listened to all the voices, here and there catching some words or even phrases, but never enough to understand a conversation.  


"What's that?", she suddenly heard someone shouting.  


"I giant cat! Catch her!", another voice yelled.  


A cat? In a hospital? Hikari would have furrowed her brow if she hadn't been so cold. Was it permitted to take animals into hospitals? As far as she remembered, it wasn't. Poor cat - she surely was frightened.  


"Stop this beast...it's running...HEY!", something landed hard on her breast and Kari gaped. What the heck...  


"KARI! Ohy my god, Kari, are you okay? I have been so worried about you...open your eye, Kari, please...you are okay, aren't you?" Was that Gatomon, **her** Gatomon which greeted her with this unusal enthusiasm? She couldn't believe it and opened slowly her eyes.  
And really, it was her friend, sitting on her body and casting worried glances at her face. When the cat digimon noticed that her partner had opened her eyes, she smiled relieved. "KARI!", she cheered and hugged the girl.  
Hikari smiled. "M'okay, G'tmon...", she mumbled and tried to smile. "M'okay."  


"What's this animal doing with the girl?", one of the hospital staff shouted.  


"My god, it's hurting the girl. We have to do something!"  


"Calm down.", a woman interrupted, and Kari recognized the voice as the one of her doctor. "Don't you see that they are friends? And it's no animal, is it? I believe it's one of these creatures who have helped to save the earth. You know - digimon."  


"It isn't a danger? But it's so big..."  


"Do you see any danger? I don't. I just see the reunion of two friends."

Kari scanned the face of her friend, noticed the tears in the huge eyes, and couldn't help but feeling a great happiness in her heart. She was save, she was back and Gatomon was with her. What else could be wrong?

_It's over, isn't it?_

_It's finally over. I am here. Gatomon is here. And if I'm warmed up enough, I surely can talk and eat something. And then Mum and Dad will come. And Tai. And everything will be okay again._  


* * *  


**Later that day:**

_Tired_

Was the first thing Ken felt when he slowly regained consciousness.

_Hurting_...

Was the next one. And then:

_Warm_?

This did surprise him. Because he remembered exactly how cold he had been when he had woken up the last time. Freezing. Like ice.  
And now? He felt content, safe, warm....and something was hurting, but he still hadn't found out what. Slowly the boy tried to analyze his situation. Hurting....  
His head...a little bit. Headache. Not much of one, and understandable after such an avalanche.  
His left hand. Hmmm. It did definitely hurt. Maybe a sprained wrist. Hopefully nothing serious.  
And some sore points here and there, but nothing too bad.

_I must have had luck_, he mused out, while he grew more and more aware of his surroundings. Now he could recognize some noises. Beeping. Something was beebing!  
But what?

_Okay...remember, Ken, remember...wasn't there Veemon? No...he was bigger...X-Veemon! He had rescued me, now I can see it...  
Guess I must be in a hospital...and the beeping is maybe a heart-monitor. Yeah._  
_And the others? Are they here, too? Kari, Davis and...Miyako.._.  


He mentally flinched when he thought of the purple-haired girl. When he had first met her, he had thought that she was just a noisy girl, stupid and uncaring. But he had been wrong, so wrong...time had passed, and the boy had realised that there was more behind the facade...

_She can make me laugh...always. It's not easy to make me laugh - sometimes I feel guilty when I laugh. Guilty because I am able to laugh and Osamu not. Guilty because I think I should grieve forever, that I should feel regret forever...for doing things which are unforgivable.   
Then Miyako comes, and she says something and looks at me with these sparkling eyes...and I just feel the ice melt. It's like sunshine.  
_

_I have started to like sunshine. No.  
_

_I have started to like life.  
_

_And all due to my friends. Davis who showed me the meaning of friendship. Miyako who can make me smile. And the others, who accepted me. Talked with me.  
Who are my friends.  
_

_**My** friends.  
_

_I had never thought that Ken, teenage genius, would say something like that. My friends. But I do, and I am proud that I can say it. I HAVE FRIENDS! Sometimes I feel so happy that I could yell it around, out of my window, say to everyone: I have friends! I have the best friends you can find on the earth!  
I want to thank them everyday. Now I know that it's worth living. That living can be fun..._

_Sometimes I wish that I wasn't be so shy. That I could tell Miyako my feelings. How I accept her. How I enjoy every single second of her presence. _

_I am too shy. I am afraid of being rejected. My situation is wonderful, so why destroy it? I just stay silent. And stay her friend._

Yeah, that would be right, he decided and opened his eyes - finally. He could see a white wall and noticed some dark spots on it. His vision was still blurry, so he blinked a few times.  
Scanning the room he noticed that there was another bed. He couldn't recognize the person lying in it, though, because there was a curtain between them. He stretched his neck, curious, and he could see some strainds of purple hair.  
Miyako?   
He wanted to get up, nut soon had to accept that he was still too weak for it. Impatiently he watched the room. Was there no nurse, no doctor?

* * *

"What's wrong with him?", a nurse asked. "He's getting warm, but there's no sign of waking up. And the breathing is still weak."  


The doctor by her side looked at the report and answered: "I don't know. He has some injuries - a broken leg, many bruises and a minor head wound - but he should wake up by now. Maybe..."  
he hesitated and stared down at the boy who was lying on the stretcher with a pale face.  


"Maybe what?", the nurse questioned and glanced worriedly over the figure of the teenager.  


The doctor covered his eyes and sighed. "I have heard of cases like this...When kids have an extremely bad experience, like rape or something similar, it can be that they block it out. Become traumatic. However, there's a form of trauma which is like a coma...the patient just doesn't wake up."  


"What?", a shocked expression appeared on her face. "But...why that? I mean, the other three, they have woken up by now, haven't they? Why just him? He looks like a tough boy..."  


"Sometimes, appearances don't reflect what's inside...", the voice of the doctor trailed off. "Anyway, we have to wait. Maybe I am just too pessimistic and he will wake up the next couple of hours. The parents have been contacted?"  


"Yes. They are on their way, but it will take some time. But his grand-parents are waiting in the waiting-room. They want to see him and the others as well."  


"Okay." 

* * *

  
Daisuke was wondering how long he had been there. It seemed like an eternity for him; and with every minute that passed, he became more and more depressed. It was really frustrating.  
The landscape around the boy couldn't really be considered as a _landscape_. It was just too...dark...and freaky...  
It was a landscape out of a nightmare, Davis thought gloomily.  
And he hated nightmares. _Afraid of the dark? Afraid of sleeping alone?_ Oh yes, he had been afraid.

_Five-year old Daisuke Motomiya was alone at home. His sister had a sleep-over, and his parents were working or elsewhere...like always.  
And like always, little Davis was frightened. He hated it when it became dark. Shadows were everywhere. And strange noises. But when he called for his Mum, no one came. She never came. Dad never came, either, because they were never at home. And Davis was alone.  
After a while he had realized that crying did really not help, because nobody did hear him. However, that couldn't prevent the tears from falling down.  
And when there was a rainstorm, it was extremly bad. He hid under his covers and covered his ears, but he flinched with every thunderbolt. And he could never sleep until he heard the familiar noise of an opening door._

Often he had been tired in the morning. And his mother had been angry because he was staying up late to watch tv...which he never did (Expect once when he had wanted to see the adult movies. Days after it there had been sickening images of naked women doing terrible things in his mind, and he had promised himself never to do that again).

Now he felt the same - helpless. Alone. But this time the darkness was bigger and more...frightening. And there was really no one, for he knew that this was an invention of his mind, so it was only him. There. Alone.

_Afraid of the dark._

He shuddered. He shouldn't be that frightened - after all he was the courageous leader of the digidestined! He had helped to save the world! Damn...but he hadn't been alone then...  
It was always like that. When he was with friends - either Veemon or some of his human friends - he could be strong. Because the others respected him for being strong. Because they relied on him. Needed him.  
But when he was alone, it was just himself who needed...needed to be strong, but couldn't. Because he was afraid of being alone. Left behind. Lonely.

  
_Afraid of sleeping alone?_

_Afraid of being alone._

Okay. Waking up was definitely necessary, or he would just start running around and screaming. He knew it. He was too scared to think straight!  
Stupid Dream.  
Stupid day!  
Stupid AVALANCHE!!!  
Why wouldn't he wake up? Why COULDN'T he wake up?

He wanted to be at home. He wanted to be where it was warm and full of light. He wanted to talk with someone.  
Honestly...this was just weird. He did - normally - not dream much. And when he did, it was pleasant dreams - ice-cream and soccer.   
This was the dream of a twisted mind, and he really didn't like that. He hated it.

_And sometimes there is no other way_

_You have to fight alone_

_To live alone_

_To cry alone_

_And if you can't do that_

_It will break your heart_

_destroy your mind_

_leaving broken pieces_

_of a glittering mirror_

_**Forever**_

**To be continued....**  


* * *

What's happening with poor Dai-chan? *big eyes* I don't even know it myself...have to see what my fingers will type next! Review people!*smiles sweetly* I'd love to read them...and maybe I write faster when I have more reviews*hinthint* 

**Settiai** - don't worry. I'm never very keen on orders - you are not alone. Just aks my mom*snickers* Thanks so much for all the reviews*sniff* You are great! Hehe, and this guild of you is cool!

**Mandi** - No complains about cliffhangers? Great*smiles broadly* I'd love that! Although I know that they are evil...Another thing: you are a friend of PapillonStar? Really? She has wrote me that you two write a story together, is that true? If yes, you have to tell me the link or mail me when it's posted!*waves* See ya in the next chapter! Thanks for all your numerous reviews*hugs Mandi*

~Kaeera


	11. Glittering pieces of a broken mirror

**This is the corrected version of Chapter 11! Thanks to Settiai who did this*smiles* And thanks for your reviews!**

**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera_

  
**Chapter 11: Glittering Pieces of a broken mirror**

  
"It looks like he is having a nightmare," the nurse announced worriedly, glancing down at the boy. His face was pale, and he was sweating. From time to time he flinched, the pain visible in his expression.

"Another one?" the doctor questioned and stepped neare. "He had one an hour ago." He shrugged helplessly. "Well, we should take it as a good sign - at least he's moving."

"But he looks so frightened..." the young nurse said sadly. "Can't we wake him up?"

"I wouldn't know how," the doctor admitted. "It depends on him."

"I know." The woman sighed and stroked the white covers. "It's just that it makes me feel sad to watch his nice face in such agony. He's just a kid; he doesn't deserve this." She was new in the job, and all the sorrow and sadness around her made her feel depressed sometimes. She wanted to help, but often she could only watch...

"His parents should come soon," the doctor told her, "They are on their way and should arrive in the morning." He yawned, "I'll be happy when my shift's over - it was a stressful night."

The nurse smiled a bit. "Yes, with the avalanche... how many did survive?"

"Not many. The four kids and two other people who were found hours ago. Seven people are still missing, and they have announced them as dead."

"Terrible."

"It is."

* * *

Terrible. That was the word Daisuke was searching for. It was TERRIBLE! HORRIBLE!! He had wandered for an eternity, and still nothing had happened. Waking up? No, not here...HA! Why couldn't he manage it? Why couldn't he flee? Was he such a failure? He wished that he could be as smart as Izzy or Ken - maybe then he would find a way. But no, he was still his old self, clueless like always. He was sinking deeper and deeper in his dark thoughts, when suddenly something caught his attention. There was a black... whatever... a difference from the monotone grayness around him. He narrowed his eyes and walked faster. Maybe this was a way to flee?

To wake up?

He reached his goal, only to notice that it was a giant black mirror. What the... a mirror? Daisuke examined it, searching for a clue, but he didn't find one. The only thing he could see was his reflection. The boy stared at it and blinked. Was that really him? Did he look so... gray? He looked down at his hands, and really, they were of a deep shadowed gray color. Not only his hands, but his clothes, too!

Daisuke scratched his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked loudly, not really expecting an answer.  
So it was no surprise that he jumped in shock when his reflection answered him. "You should know that," it snickered, causing Davis to open and close his mouth, resembling a huge (gray) fish.  
"What?" he gasped finally and pointed towards the mirror. "You - you're speaking!!!"

"Of course I am speaking, duh!", his mirror-self answered arrogantly. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Uh..." Davis was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "You are just a reflection... I mean, you are just a picture on a mirror...."

The other Davis snorted. "And because I am a reflection, I can't speak or what?" He started grinning. 

"Ah Daisuke, but what if YOU are the reflection... and I the real one??"

"I am the real Daisuke!" Davis insisted. 

"And why?"

"Ehm..." he searched for a fitting answer, "Because I have all the memories. And my feelings. They tell me that I am Daisuke Motomiya, and they tell me that you..." he pointed to the mirror. "...that you are just a reflection of me. An illusion, a picture!"

"Memories?" the mirror-Davis smiled. "You mean memories of my life? Like when Jun wanted to make a birthday cake and managed to poison the whole family? Or my first day with Veemon? Or the day I cried because the others had been so mean to me?"

"The day I... how do you know that??" Daisuke shouted angrily. "I never told anyone about it. It was supposed to be a secret..."

"Maybe because I am you?" his smile widened. "Because I am the mirror of your soul? Reflecting your deepest feelings..."  
Daisuke stepped back. He didn't like the whole thing, and his first intention was to run away, because this whole place frightened him. But something was pulling him, as if a small voice in his heart would cry "Stay! Stay!", and to his anger, he listened to this voice.

"What feelings?", he croaked out.

"Buried feelings," the other boy responded. "Hidden feelings. True feelings. Fears." 

"Daisuke," he continued. "Isn't there something you've been afraid of? The whole time since this   
dream started? Something you knew, but you didn't want to realize that it was true..."

"Not that I remember," Davis admitted cautiously.

"Oh, there is!" his mirror-self lowered his gaze.

"Daisuke, are you lonely?"

Davis froze. Lonely? Was he lonely? No he wasn't, he had Veemon and his friends and his family... he really wasn't lonely! No, never... 

"Daisuke, is there someone who understands your feelings?"  
_I am not alone, am I? Veemon understands me. He's my buddy, my best friend, and we share everything. But he's also a Digimon...sometimes he doesn't understand me..._

"Daisuke, is there something who helps you when you feel sad?"  
_Of course, everybody. First of all Veemon... and all my other friends would help me if I asked...  
If I asked... something I've never done..._  


"Daisuke, do they see it when you feel sad? Do they hug you when you are crying? Does anyone care enough for you to look behind the facade???"  
_Nobody did ever manage it to look behind the facade... They all believe that I am Davis, goggle-wearing Davis, cheerful-Davis, never-give-up-Davis, always-happy Davis.._..

"Daisuke, is there someone who loves you?"

Minutes passed and Davis stayed silent. His mind was whirling, and his head hurting. Love... him? These questions, what were they doing? They made him doubt, doubt everything... even his most precious gift, his friendship!  
_Is there someone who loves me? _He looked straight into the face of the other boy, and noticed the sad smile in his eyes. _Is there someone who understands, helps, hugs me, cares for me?_  


_Loves me?_  


He looked up, tears forming in his eyes. Slowly the sobs came, racking through his body. Daisuke cried. Years of buried feelings, years of fears came to the surface with a destroying power. The boy who had never been depressed in his whole life - or had faked never to be depressed - was sitting on the ground, sobbing like mad, a heart-breaking view. He didn't notice the darkness around him, he didn't notice how wrong some of these statements were, he just felt the deep grief in his heart. His self in the mirror looked down on him, pity in his eyes, softly mumbling his last question.

"Daisuke, is there someone who wants you to come back?"

* * *

"DAVIS!!", Veemon shouted, jerking up from his restless sleep. He breathed heavily, sweat on his forehead. He had had a dream, a dream of Daisuke... and he had been crying. The small Digimon rubbed his eyes and tried to collect the few memories he had, but they were fading quickly. Just the uncomfortable feeling that something was **very** wrong stayed. He shuddered and looked around.  


The four Digimon had gathered in a small, unoccupied room in the hospital, because they weren't allowed to enter the rooms of their partners. After some hours of waiting, they had all fallen asleep, one after another.  
Veemon decided that it would be better not to wake the others and stood up. He wanted to search for Davis...maybe he could sneak into his room. Something was very wrong with the goggled boy, he could sense it. And the fear of loosing his friend grew bigger and bigger. He peered out of the door, seeing a bright and empty corridor. Using the same instincts which had helped him to find his friend under tons of snow, Veemon quickly made his way to the huge white door. Slowly he opened it and stepped inside.   


The room was dark. His eyes needed some time to get used to it, but then he could recognize the figure on the bed.   
"Davis!", he whispered softly, ran towards his partner and climbed on the bed. "Davis?", he asked again, but he got no response. Gently he stroked over the face of the boy, feeling very sad and worried. Daisuke looked so pale and... lifeless... that it was scary. Why wasn't he awake? Veemon had thought that everything would come back to normal as soon as he had rescued Davis, but now he had to face the truth that maybe things would never be like that - never again!! And he also felt that he couldn't do anything about it, that he was totally helpless... It was a fight Davis had to manage alone. 

Veemon couldn't stand looking at his partner. For the first time in his life, the Digimon was really worried. Normally, he would take things lightly, with a smiling face and a warm heart. But this time...he had never felt such a sadness and... fear in his whole life! And there was no one to support him. He was lonely.  
Lonely like Daisuke was right now, he realized. They couldn't reach each other mentally, although they had physical contact. "Davis..." Veemon said, "Even if you are alone... I want you to know that I am your friends, always... and that I love you more than anything..." a small tear rolled down his cheek. "I know that sometimes you feel sad and alone, but I will always be there, I will care for you.... I am your Digimon partner, and more than that, I am your friend. Trust your friends, Davis. Come back. We miss you. I miss you."   


"Come back", he sobbed and buried his head under the covers, staying as near to the boy as possible. "Don't leave me like that..."

* * *

Jun tried to relax, but she couldn't. She was sitting in the car, glancing over at the place where normally her brother was sitting, only to find that it was empty. And every time she watched the empty seat, fear gripped her heart. She kept telling herself that everything would be fine, that her brother would be okay, but it didn't stop.  
It was strangely silent in the car. At the rare occasions the Motomiya's made a trip, it was always loud and cheerful. Well, okay, maybe not that cheerful, but loud. Since Jun was older now, she didn't go out with her family very often, but when she did, she usually enjoyed every single minute of it.  


It didn't mind that Davis and her were always quarreling; they just couldn't communicate different. It was funny to pick on her little brother, and it was funny to hear his comments. If he had been here, he would have surely done something stupid, like throwing the food out of the window or something like that. Living with Davis, Jun had learned to accept the daily surprises he was offering.  
But she really couldn't accept this surprise. Avalanche. What if he was hurt seriously? What if he was... dead?

She shuddered. She didn't want to think of this, but... she had to face the possibility. Jun wasn't stupid. And she did care about her brother - she had just a very strange way of showing it.  
Glancing out of the window, the girl realized that they would be there soon. She turned around and looked for the other cars following them. The families of Daisuke's friends, all with the same worried expressions as Jun and her parents.

She remembered the boy, Taichi was his name, the older brother of the nice girl. He had looked so worried, it had made her cry. And the parents...  
Softly she leaned her head against the cool glass. When would this day be over? When would it end?   
Waiting, how she hated it. No Motomiya was patient. They lived for the moment; action, whatever, just no boredom. 

Feelings were underestimated. Jun tried to remember the last time she had told her brother that she loved him, but she couldn't. Maybe there hadn't been a last time? And what if he died now? Her last comment to him had been something stupid, about his stupid hat or something like that...she didn't remember it exactly. Whatever, it hadn't been the nicest thing on earth to say, and now she regretted it. But how could she have known?  
How could anyone have known?  
She just hoped - sincerely hoped - that she would have another chance.  


That she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_Does anyone want me to come back?_

Davis just stared at the mirror, not noticing that tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
"You are lying!" he said with a shaking voice. "I have friends, I have a family. They do care, and they do want to have me back!"

_Oh yeah, and when did they actually say this??_

His mirror-self stared at him with pity in his eyes: "I didn't lie. I just asked some questions. What I think you know the answer already. You should listen to the voice inside of you."

_Hey, nobody ever told you 'I love you', or? Did your parents? Did your sister? And your friends?_

"My friends would never betray me!", Davis spat out and closed his eyes. Why was he crying? There was no reason to cry! But his heart was hurting....

"Yes, they wouldn't do that," the other boy admitted, "But are they your friends?"

Daisuke balled his fists. "I don't know what you're talking about! I have great friends. We have saved the Digiworld together, we've always helped each other and you can't convince me otherwise. The wouldn't hang around with me if they didn't like me..." His voice trailed off.

"Would they?" the mirror-Davis stared at him, and suddenly, there was fire in his eyes. Furiously he pointed at Daisuke and shouted: "Maybe they like you. Me. Whatever. But have they ever really known you? Tell me, have they ever realized that you are a person with real feelings? A person you can hurt? Don't you remember how often you cried alone in the middle of night - like the time your grandfather died. You didn't tell the others about this, but they didn't notice how sad you had been. Is that friendship, Davis? Is that love? Why didn't your mother hug you when you needed her? Why didn't your sister pat reassuringly on your shoulder when you were crying? Why, Davis? Why were you always alone?"  
His mirror-self panted. Daisuke felt the sudden urge to cry. He was right, damn he was so right! Numerous times he had desperately wished a shoulder to cry on, but there had never been one, he had always been alone. ALONE! Nobody there. Never.

"....because they don't care..." he whispered and started sobbing. Memories of a happy life faded, just the images of him alone crying at night stayed. And Daisuke couldn't stop the tears. Painful years had told him to hold back his feelings - to support others, but never relying on their support. Now he cried all the tears he had suppressed in those years. Alone in the dark. Frightened.  
His image in the mirror watched sadly and closed his eyes. "I am sorry," it whispered, so soft that Daisuke didn't hear it.  
And the mirror broke into thousands of little pieces. Slowly they flew through the air, glittering in a strange light and making soft noises when they landed on the ground. A big splitter bored into Daisuke's leg, and he cried out in pain. Blood was on his hands, everywhere, but somehow he didn't care anymore. Forgotten was his will to wake up, his disgust for the grayness.  
Instead he felt incredibly old and worn out. Tired. Nobody wanted him back. So why care? 

_What's with my sister? She was always fighting with me...does she care? Does she want me back? Does she love me?  
Is there a proof for it? Do I have any memories???? _

Jun bit on her fingers, asking her parents the same question again and again: "When will we be there?"  
"I don't know, Jun.", came the tired reply of her father. "Maybe half an hour or so..."  
She closed her eyes and whispered: "Let him be okay, let him be okay... oh please..."

_She was never caring, was she? She always ignored me...we've never had a relationship like TK and Matt... or Tai and Kari. We did never something together.  
Maybe Jun doesn't want me to come back.   
And my parents? They were never there when I needed them..._

"He will be okay, dear, he will be okay." Mr. Motomiya assured his wife, although he couldn't believe his own words. "Daisuke is a strong kid, and he knows how to survive in the snow..."  
Daisuke's mother looked out of the window with a worried expression on her face. "Will he?"  
She closed her eyes. "If something happened to him, I will never forgive myself..."

_I was always alone. They did never listen. They were always busy.  
But if you love a person, you listen to it. You don't leave it. You... just show feelings. But nobody did show feelings, never... They didn't love me?  
They didn't... they don't.... and they will never be...  
friends._

"I wonder if Davis is okay...., Kari mused and looked at Gatomon. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to him..."  
"You really like him, do you?" Gatomon questioned.  
Hikari smiled a weakly and answered: "Yes, I do. He's a very good and close friend. I couldn't bear to loose him." 

_The mirror was right. I've never had real friends. They used to make fun of me. So many times. Did they notice that they hurt me? Did they realize that I - too - was crying sometimes?  
They didn't. Never. They ignored me. So often. Leaving me. Alone. Hurt. They never saw me crying. I cried alone. Who came and supported me?  
_

_Nobody...  
_

_Who wants me back?  
_

_Nobody.  
_

_Maybe I just stay here. Don't come back. They will be happy without me. Everybody. I am just a burden. My parents won't have to pay for me. My friends can hang around with 'cool kids'. Bet they won't miss me.  
_

_I am staying._

And in the middle of the desert, they dark and depressing desert, a lonely boy was hugging his knees, rocking back and forth and crying like a baby. Nobody would have thought that this boy was the same who had helped to save the Digital World. Nobody would have recognized the usually cheerful, happy and energetic Daisuke Motomiya. In fact, would the boy have seen himself like that , he wouldn't have recognized the picture. But he couldn't. There was just the darkness, in his mind and in his heart.

**  
To be continued...**  



	12. Reunion and Worries

**Notes**: HEY! Yesterday was our concert...I know, you aren't interested in it, but I am so glad that it's over! We played some wonderful songs, I just don't like it when I have to play a solo....ack!*snickers*

Some of you were complaining that the torture of Davis lasts too long...I must admit, it really GETS long with the time, I mean 12 chapters...it's the longest story I have written until now! It's just that I like it to write a different Daisuke! But I will try to finish this soon! In this chapter, I wanted to concentrate on Miyako and Ken, although I don't know if I managed it...there's a little bit of Kenyako!(Whew!) And in the next chapters I will try to write Daisuke's awakening. I'm really sorry, guys, it's just that I enjoy the torturing...*coughs* And I LOVE Daisuke, that's why I always concentrate on him, although I don't want to. Hm Hm Hm. Mhm. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

**And thanks to Settiai, who was so nice to beta-read this chapter and the last one! Hey, it's always cool to meet you on neopets!**(And I know that my cliffhangers are horrible...but I am trying to write as fast as possible, so that you don't suffer so long!!*smiles broadly*) 

* * *

  


**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera _

**Chapter 12: Reunion and worries **

  
Miyako smiled. Her dreams had been nice, and she was feeling content. Now she was waking up, slowly growing more aware of her surroundings. She could feel the bed under her hands, could smell the air, could hear the noises. For next few minutes,the girl just lay there, remembering the details of her dreams. Calling back the memory of what had happened. Yep. The avalanche. How funny.  


Miyako had been so frightened, but now she felt safe. It was as if the avalanche, the danger, the cold, was just a nightmare. And as if she was waking up now, knowing that there wasn't any danger.   
She opened her eyes and blinked.   


White.   


Uh.   


Not good. Too bright.  
She closed her eyes and waited some more seconds. And opened them again.  


Okay. White. Bright. Uncomfortable.  


She narrowed her eyes and blinked a few times, until she could recognize a few more things. Ah, okay. Ceiling. White ceiling. White with a few dark spots. No. No spots. Dirt. Eek. Disgusting.  


After a few minutes, she decided that the ceiling was boring and looked around. Turning her head, she could recognize a chair on her right side. And on her left - a curtain. Curtain? Also white. No. Not really. More a yellow-white. Yellow-white with a few holes. Yep. Exactly. She felt somewhat happy that she had analyzed it so quickly, but some part of her mind told her that she should better wake up fully until she would think more of this confusing rubbish.  


White room + White Curtain = Hospital , she stated silently. And grinned. Hospital meant safety. Or? Was she hurt? Hospital meant pain. Hurting. Was she? Hurting? The girl looked down on her body, moved her feet, her hands, and realized relieved that she could move them. Although it was painful.   


Miyako leaned back and rubbed her head. Her brain was foggy, she couldn't see clear, and that did annoy her. She wasn't used to thinking such....dizzy thoughts. 

It was then when somebody took away the curtain. Miyako stared at the person, trying to bring her mental pictures in order. Her brain was associating a name with this person...what was it? She searched and searched...  


"Mr. Motomiya!", she finally spluttered out, and as if these words had been the code, she could think clearer. There was Daisuke's grandfather, smiling at her. Yes. And she was Miyako, who had been on a skiing trip with her friends.  


  
Hawkmon.  


Ken. Wormmon.  


Hikari. Gatomon.  


Daisuke. Veemon   


"Hello, Miyako.", the man said in a relieved tone. "I'm glad to see that you are awake. Good timing, I must say, your parents will be here in the next hour."  


"My parents?", the girl repeated. Wasn't it a journey of 15 hours to the little ski village in the mountains?? "That fast?"  
Daisuke's grandfather chuckled. "Well, you have been sleeping for over 11 hours, young lady."  


"11 hours??", Miyako shouted and scratched her head. "Wow. That's a lot."  


"But is must have paid of - it seems that you are well rested.", another voice joined the conversation.   
Miyako blinked and a smile crossed her face. "Ken! You are okay!"  


The boy smiled. "Yes, I am. Although I was a little bit worried about you. I've been awake for four hours now, and I must say, it was pretty boring."  


Miyako yawned. "But why am I so tired, when I have slept for eleven hours??", she inquired and frowned. Honestly, she could have closed her eyes again. She felt so exhausted!  


"It's because your body has to recover.", Ken informed her. "I feel a little bit tired myself, but I am too worried to sleep."  
"Worried? Why that? I am okay, and you are....", she stopped. "Wait, where's Hikari?", the girl panicked. "Did something happen to her? Oh my god..."  


"Miyako, calm down.", Mr.Motomiya said in a soothing voice and took her hand. "Hikari is fine, she's just resting, like you did. My wife is with her."  


Miyako sighed relieved. "I'm glad to hear that...but why do you worry then?"  
Ken smiled sadly. "It's because of Daisuke."  


"Davis?", Miyako looked around, "He isn't hurt badly, is he? I mean, he's always so full of life and I just can't imagine him in a hospital bed....", her voice trailed of. Ken stared at her with a sad expression in her eyes, and she knew immediately that something HAD happened to Davis.  
_No...this can't be. He's a friend...an annoying friend, but a friend. He was always there. It's just not possible!!! I can't believe it..._  


"What's with him?", she finally croaked out, fearing the answer.  


"He's lying in a coma."

* * *

The room was small, very small. But it looked nice. There were some old flowers on a small table, and colorful curtains in front of the window.  
Hikari watched everything with a happy smile on her face. It was wonderful! She felt so...alive! It wasn't easy to describe, but she definitely liked the feeling. For the last hours, she had forgotten about all the pleasant things which make our life special. Just being able to sit down and think about something....looking out of the window and watching the blue sky. Such a wonderful blue! Actually, it was more of a grey/blue, because some clouds remained from the storm. But nevertheless - it was a color! A wonderful, beautiful, unique COLOR!  


"Hello Kari.", a voice said, and the girl turned around. A smile appeared on her face. "Mrs. Motomiya! How nice to see you!", she laughed. The older woman could only feel relief when she saw the beautiful young girl. For hours she had feared that something bad had happened, and now Hikari was sitting there, smiling like always. She walked nearer to the bed.  


"And hello Gatomon.", Mrs. Motomiya greeted the white cat. Gatomon nodded in response, not moving an inch away from Kari.  


"I'm so glad that you are okay.", she stated, sitting down on a chair.  


"Me, too.", Hikari told her. "It was so terrible in the snow. I mean....I was awake! I felt that I was freezing to death, and I never though that the cold could...hurt that much!", she shuddered.  


"But it's over now.", the older woman said in an attempt to calm her down.  


"Yeah...", Kari answered absently and hugged Gatomon. "It's over...finally..."  
The cat-digimon hugged her partner back.  


"You don't know how happy I am, Kari!!", she declared. Hikari laughed. "I know. I feel the same, so stop repeating it."  


Gatomon sighed. "It's just that I have been so frightened. I couldn't DO anything. It was like when Wizardmon died. I feared that I would loose another dear friend - and I knew that I wouldn't survive it."  


Kari smiled sadly and stroked her catlike partner. "I'm really sorry for worrying like that. Back there, in the avalanche, I was loosing myself. I don't know if it was a dream or not...but I somehow stopped thinking straight. I did want to die, Gatomon. But then I thought of you...and I don't know, I somehow managed it to hold one, until Veemon came."  


"That was a strange thing, too.", Gatomon told her. "He digivolved without his partner!"  


"How did he manage it?", Hikari wanted to know.  


"I don't know. It was like that: We were in this room, waiting for some News about you, and he fell asleep. I was so angry, because I assumed that he wasn't as worried as we others. It was terrible, Kari, all the time we had to spend there! I felt so useless, only being able to wait...and wait...and wait." A tear glittered in the eyes of the cat-digimon when the memories came back. "And then Veemon woke up and told that he had dreamed of Daisuke. He said that he would digivolve, because Daisuke needed him. And he jumped up, ran out and tried it."  


Staring into the space, Gatomon continued. "At first, it didn't work. He stayed in his rookie form, and we all were ready to drag him inside, assuming that he had gone crazy. But then....then his expression changed somehow. I can't describe it, but he looked so....determined. And he started glowing...I looked away, and when the light faded, Veemon was gone and X-Veemon was there. He had digivolved! Without his partner! I wanted to digivolve, too, but I couldn't.", she stared at her partner. "Why could he digivolve and I not? Is their link stronger than ours? Is Veemon stronger than me? Or...", her eyes watered. "Or am I just too weak for a proper digimon?"  


"Don't talk like that!", Hikari said firmly. "You are the best friend I know, and the best digimon, too. Maybe this dream has something to do with it - or maybe Daisuke himself. I don't know. But you mustn't worry about it, Gatomon. It's over, and we are alive. That counts. It's not your fault, okay?"   
The digimon grumbled a bit, and Kari laughed.

Mrs. Motomiya, who had remained silent through the whole conversation, joined the laughter. "It must be great to have such a friend.", she admitted. "I would like to have one of my own...but I guess I am too old for that."  


"No, never!", Hikari protested, "I don't think so. Everybody can have a digimon. And you aren't that old; I mean, you were chasing Davis through the whole house, that needs a lot of energy."  


"Thanks.", Mrs.Motomiya giggled. "It's the Motomiya Clan - we are all like that!"  


"Certainly!"  


Hikari snickered, as she compared Daisuke with his grandmother. Really, there were some similarities. The same sparkle in the eyes, the same energetic speeches. Life. Full of life.  
Yeah, that was the right description.

"By the way, what's with the others? Are they okay?", Hikari suddenly asked, feeling bad that she had forgotten about them.  


"They are okay, my dear, nothing to worry about.", Mrs.Motomiya replied with a slight hesitation. Although she was still smiling, Kari could see that it was a faked smile. "Are you sure?", she asked seriously. "I want to know the truth! Don't keep things just because I am hurt! I want to know if something happened to my friends!!"  
The smile disappeared. "I should have known that...", the older woman said sadly. "Well, Ken and Miyako are okay. Some bruises, nothing serious, just the shock and the cold. They share a room on the other side of the corridor. But...", again the woman hesitated.  


"Davis?", Kari whispered, eyes growing wide.  


"What...?"  


"He was hurt seriously, and well....he just doesn't wake up.", Mrs. Motomiya wiped a small tear away. "He's just lying there in the huge hospital bed, and he's so pale and silent...they have tried everything, but he doesn't wake up! It's kind of a coma, they say...", she looked straight into the eyes of the girl, and Kari could see the sadness and helplessness in them. Although she was frightened and worried herself, she managed it to smile weakly: "Don't worry. Daisuke is tough! He won't give up! I know him, he never gives up, and as long as there's some life in him, he will fight and find a way back. I am sure!"  


"Yeah. I think you are right...", Mrs. Motomiya sniffed. "It was just...too much...he will certainly be okay, my little Dai-chan...he's strong..."  
They both smiled at each other, hiding the fears which were circling around in their heads.  


_But what if he isn't strong enough?  
What if he doesn't fight?_

_What if he does never wake up???_

* * *

"Jun?"  


"Mhmmm...", the girl replied, head resting on the window. "Mdon't wanna go to school...", she mumbled, not really awake. Her father sighed. "We are there, Jun."  


"Wha...OH!", Jun jerked up and looked out of the window. Snow. For a short moment, she didn't know where she was. Then the memories came back, filling her mind and causing her to worry. 

Daisuke. Avalanche. Hospital.  


"I'm awake!", she said quickly, and opened the door of the car. A cold breeze ruffled her hair, and she shuddered. Turning around, the girl could see the cars of the other families. They all gathered and went into the hospital.

Jun groaned when she smelled the special-hospital-flavor. Medicine and Illness, somewhat depressing. She had always hated hospitals, and luckily had never been forced to use them. Motomiya's usually had a good health.  


"Sorry, may I ask where I can find our son - Daisuke Motomiya?", he father asked someone of the staff. "You mean the avalanche victims?", the other man replied, looking at all the people in the entrance hall. Jun's father just nodded.  


"And they?", the man pointed towards the others.   


"We want to see our daughter - Hikari Kamiya.", Mr.Kamiya answered putting an arm around his wife. Tai remained silent, sending dark glares into the direction of the man.  


"And Miyako Inoue.", Miyako's mother added.  


"And Ken Ichijouji.", Ken's father closed the list.  


"I see.", was the simple answer. "Please wait a second, I will search for the doctor."

He left the four worried families. They glanced at each other, sensing the nervousness and worry of the others.  
Jun couldn't stand still. She walked a little bit, moved her hands in an attempt of distracting herself. But it had no use. Over and over she replayed her last words to her brother, how harsh she had sounded....sure, Davis was an annoying little brat, but he had his good sides, too. Although he did never show them at home...  


And the girl did really care for her brother. Just because they weren't good friends, it didn't mean that they hated each other. Sometimes, they shared good times together, brother and sister united. Well, most of the time they were fighting over the remote, but really....who didn't?  
Many people assumed that the girl with the spiky hair did just care about herself. Selfish. Show-off. A girl who stalks after the boys all the time, and has nothing in her brain. But that wasn't true. Jun was smart. She just couldn't express her feelings. Like her brother. Like her mother. And her father.  
They were all hiding behind a invisible wall. Who did know the real Jun Motomiya? Nobody.

And who did know the real Daisuke Motomiya?

Nobody...

* * *  


_Nobody will miss me. Or? I mean....I'm really nothing special. I am not as smart as Yolei or Ken. I am not as kind as TK. I am not as sensitive as Kari. And I am definitely not as responsible as Cody. Why have I been leader of the digidestined, anyway? _

_It would be really better if I would just STAY. Just die, disappear forever. That I wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. And the loneliness._

_No more crying at night.  
No more faked smiles.  
No insults of other people.  
No broken heart._

_But....some things are great. I don't want to miss them! They just belong to life, and I was happy as long I could do them. _

_Eating ice-cream in the summer. Smelling it on your tongue, feeling the sun on your face, just walking down the streets and having NO homework, NO school, NO problems._

_Playing soccer at the park. Kicking the ball as hard as you can, running faster than all the others. Exhausting yourself, so that you nearly break down. Winning the game. Felling the spirit, the team-spirit of the game.  
And then...coming home, taking a hot shower, sitting down in the room and talking with Veemon._

_Veemon....walking with DemiVeemon on my head, while he's eating sweets._

_Biking in the rain. Feeling the water in your face, making you to enjoy life. It's cold, but it's...special. Making you wake, more aware of your surroundings._

_Listening to music._

_Hearing the school bell and knowing: HOLIDAYS!!! NO SCHOOL!_

_Cooking. You cook in the kitchen, and the result is actually eatable!!! And your Family praises you, so that you start beaming!_

_Managing a difficult task. Working hard, and then...you have reached your goal, and you feel so GREAT, it's incredible..._

_Things I don't want to miss. Although my friends probably won't miss me, I will miss THEM. Because I love them all._

_Staying?_

_Or leaving?_

_By the way, how COULD I leave??_

  


* * *

"Ken?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"  


"You just did."  


Miyako pulled face. "You know what I mean."  


"Sorry.", the boy laughed. "I was just kidding. Of course you can ask!"  


"Then...", she said slowly, searching for the right words, "When you were buried under this avalanche - how was it?"  


Ken remained silent for some seconds. "It was....scary.", he admitted finally, his face darkening with the memory. "I expected that I would die...I didn't want it, but it was so cold, and everything hurt....I kinda gave up. And I felt so sad because of my parents, who would loose another son. Every minute which passed was incredible painful. And always the thought in my head: 'I will die. I will never live. I will never go...'", he hesitated. 

Miyako wanted to ask where he wanted to go, but she sensed that the boy wasn't ready yet.  


"Then...", Ken continued, his voice very soft. "Then I thought of all my friends. And of all the things I wanted to do. And suddenly I didn't want to give up. I wanted to survive! I started telling me 'I will survive', all the time! Although I became weaker and sleepier...well, and it worked! I am alive now!", he smiled.  


Miyako smiled, too. "Yeah, and I am very happy about this.", she told him. "With me it was different. I just wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to close my eyes and flee. But now I know that I would have died if I had done that!", the girl closed her eyes. "And I still feel frightened because I have been so NEAR to death! I mean....it never came into my head that I could probably die at such a young age. And now I had to face death. I never want to experience it again!" She opened her eyes and stared at Ken. "For the first time I realised how precious life is. How wonderful every single second we spend on this planet is. Being able to walk, to sing, to listen, to see...gifts we're born with, but we don't see how special they are. There are so many pleasant things...I didn't want to loose them. So I started fighting, too...until X-Veemon came."  


"I guess we can consider us as lucky.", Ken added sadly. "Well, at least we two. It doesn't look that good for Daisuke..."  
Miyako watched the boy and noticed the worried expression. 'of course', she thought. 'Davis is his best friend. It must be even more terrible for him than for me. Davis was never that close to me...'  


"Ah, Ken, you don't need to worry.", she laughed. "You know Davis - he's as thickheaded as a bull and does never give up. If anyone can manage this, then he. I mean, come on, he's a lot of stronger than the rest of us! I know that he can do it! You just must have faith in him!"  


"Yeah.", Ken replied absently, a small grin appearing on his face. "Thanks, Miyako!"  


"Huh?", Miyako was confused. "Why 'thanks'?"  


"Because you are always cheering me up. I appreciate this."  


"Oh.", the girl waved it off. "It's nothing. Just my personal, carefree attitude. I've got enough of it.", she snickered.  


"By the way...", she pointed at Ken. "What did you want to say before, with your: 'I wanted to go...'?? Huh?", she questioned curiously.  


Ken blushed. "This...ehm, well, I was just babbling..."  


Miyako squealed. "Ken, you are blushing! Come on, you have to tell me! Famous Ken does never babble, so say it!"  


"It's nothing, Miyako, really...", he tried to distract her from the embarrassing topic, but Miyako was as thick-headed as Daisuke. "It wasn't nothing.", she insisted, crossing her arms. "I want to hear the truth!"  


Ken sighed, realising that he really _hadn't_ another chance. "I was going to say that I will never go out...", he mumbled. "Go out with you."  
There was an awkward silence in the room, and the boy looked down on the blankets, cursing himself. Why had he done it? Now he had destroyed everything....  


"Really?", came the soft question. Ken nodded.  


"I'd love to!", Miyako smiled, when the blue-haired boy finally looked up. "You....what? Really?", he gaped. "Going out with me?"  


"Of course!", the girl giggled.  


"Going out...on a date???", Ken couldn't believe it.  


"Yes."  


Suddenly everything felt warm, and he smiled. "Cool!"

* * *  


Jun stared down on her brother and felt the sudden urge to cry. The pale face of the boy didn't resemble the energetic Daisuke she was used to. So small and fragile, in the white hospital bed. Just the soft beeping of a heart monitor. Everything was unfriendly and cold. White walls, nurses with grumpy faces and the typical smell of hospitals in the air. The girl felt lost in this world. She didn't belong here. This wasn't reality! It was something which happened to other families, or in soap-operas, but not in HER life. Reality, that meant running down the streets, quarreling with your family, fighting with the teacher, flirting with boys! But not....waiting in a hospital, watching your brother, just....hoping!  


She felt something hot in her eyes, but she didn't permit herself to cry. She had to be strong! She couldn't cry in front of her parents. They had enough problems. And what would Davis think of this

No, she needed to be strong. For her parents. For Daisuke. And for herself.  


* * *

"KARI!!", Tai shouted when the Kamiyas entered the room. He rushed towards the bed, followed by his parents.   


"My god, Kari! Are you okay??", his mother asked worriedly.  


Hikari, with Gatomon by her side, smiled. "I'm okay, Mum. Sorry for worrying you!"  
Tai breathed a deep sigh of relief and patted his sister on the shoulder. "Man, Kari! You can never be left alone, can you? I mean...you go skiing and get overrolled by an avalanche! Did you know how WORRIED I was? I mean, I was sitting at home, doing my homework, brooding, and suddenly came this phone call telling us what had happened. The whole family jumped into the car immediately! We practically flew here, as fast as Dad was driving!!"  


His father looked insulted. "I wasn't that fast.", he pouted.  


"And you are really okay?", Mrs.Kamiya asked again, ignoring the ramblings of the two men.   


"Yes, Mom.", Hikari laughed. "It was kinda scary, and VERY cold, but I feel okay now. I was a little bit bored, though, but I can live with that."  
Her mother laughed, tears in her eyes. "Girl, you will never go skiing again, understood? The last twelve hours have been the most horrible in my life!"  


The girl hugged her mother. "I don't think that I will go skiing again.", she told her. "Although it's a great sport."

  


In another room, two other families celebrated the rescue of their children. Ken couldn't breathe because his mother was hugging him so hard, and Miyako was surrounded by her siblings and her parents, all chattering wildly. The two kids didn't mind it, though, and they were both smiling. For them, it was over. They would leave the next days and return home.  


However, for a certain brown-haired boy the torture hadn't stopped yet. And his family was still worrying...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Jumdidum...I just can't let it, huh? Suspense, suspense...*gets hit by angry readers* ARGH! **Mandi**! It was you! I know it*glares* How dare you to throw a shoe at me!*snorts*...By the way, where's your story with PapillonStar? NE? I want to read it! *sniff*

Okay, thanks for all the nice reviews....100 REVIEWS!!! THAT'S SO COOL! The most reviews I have ever gotten for a digimon story! Yuppi!*makes a quick dance* Ehm...and I will try to write as fast as possible. This chapter was a long one, wasn't it? Hehehe*grins*, maybe I'll make the next one even longer! HEY*notices something* - I've finally brought Kenyako in it! MWAHAHA! Okay, I'm not a romance writer, forgive me...

  



	13. Alone

**Notes**: We're coming to the end. Slowly but determined. Just one more chapter, and this story will be finished....*sighs* It was so nice to write this....my longest story. Shesh. Now I am sitting here, while my budgie is biting in my neck(ouch! Stop it!), writing this stupid note. HOLIDAYS! For two weeks...*smiles* I love holidays. I can do all the stuff I want to do...*snickers*  
Again, thanks to Settiai for beta-reading this chapter and correcting some of my stupid mistakes. And thanks to everybody who has reviewed - you are really great! Now read thhe story! Enjoy and review! ~**Kaeera**

* * *

**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera _

**Chapter 13: Alone **

  
Daisuke wiped his eyes and sniffed. He felt so frightened, so alone...like a small child. Helpless. But there was no mother to hug him. No father to stroke over his head. He was all alone.

_I should be used to that_., the boy thought gloomily. _After all, I was always alone when I was little._

But this loneliness was different. Although he had felt alone in the real world, he had never been alone. There was always somebody around him. People on the streets, people in the school. But here was nobody. Not a single soul. Not the smallest form of life...  


It was the perfect prison. After some hours, you just wanted it to end - even when it meant to kill yourself. Davis was no exception. The boy, who had never wasted one thought in suicide before, found himself thinking about it as if it would be a valuable option. Now he could understand why some people killed themselves. Did they feel like that? So helpless? So sad? So frightened?   
The pain was immense. No physical torture could be compared to this mental one.

Yet Daisuke hadn't given up. He still wasn't ready for suicide. There were too many things he would miss. He wanted to live....he just wanted to live and be lucky. Was that too much?  
Why couldn't he open his eyes?

_Or am I already dead?_, he wondered. _Maybe I died. And this is....hell, I don't know, whatever. And I have to stay here forever..._, Davis shuddered.

If he was dead....would the others be sad? Well, of course. Daisuke didn't think that they wouldn't care about it. But they would probably cry for one day, maybe two, and then routine would come back. 'Oh, Daisuke Motomiya? He used to be a friend of me, but unfortunately he died.' Yeah, they would say something like that. ....a friend. mind you, not a good friend. No. Never.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I never thought like that. So...dark. Pessimistic. I've always been the optimist, haven't I? There's nothing worth to live for when you only see the negative sides.  
But now I feel so down...depressed. And it doesn't mind what I think, it always ends in something bad. As if my mind wants to tell me that I am unwanted, that nobody cares for me._

_You. My family. My friends. Do you care for me??? Tell me, because I'm not sure. Does anyone care for me? Mum, Dad, Jun....Kari, Ken, Miyako, Cody, Ken? _

_Does anyone hear me_?

He wanted to cry again, but his eyes were dry. Too many tears. He normally couldn't stand crying. It was weak. And he - he wasn't weak. No. He had to be strong, because everybody expected him to be. 

"I want to be at home!", he suddenly yelled. "HOME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??"

Digging his hands deep in the grey sand, he continued. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go out! Why am I kept here? I want to be safe....safe and warm...and loved...."  
Daisuke threw the sand in the air, and it fell down on his head. No wind was blowing. He clenched his fists, the sand falling softly down his face. "I want to be at home.", he repeated.

_Darkness, eating your soul._

What was home, after all? He remember the flat in which he was living with his family. His small, normally dirty room. The small bathroom. Every morning he had to fight with his sister to get in there. She could spend hours in the small room, using make-up and whatever other stuff. The cupboard was full of cremes and girl things. Daisuke, who only needed to brush his teeth, could never understand his sister and pounded on his right to use the bathroom in the morning, too. Usually, it ended with someone going wet.

_Loneliness, breaking your spirit._

Oh yeah, that was home. And the living-room with the TV, too. Often they gathered around the small monitor. But they couldn't remain silent - the one who had the control of the remote was zipping around, while the other sibling complained that he or she wanted to watch a particular show. In the end, they were making a pillow-fight, while their father grabbed the remote and watched the News...something the two children didn't like. Living at the Motomiya household involved a lot of fighting.  


Of course, when he thought of his home, he automatically thought of his family.  
His father and his mother quarreled a lot, too. Sometimes there were times in which he did wonder if they even loved each other. But they always made up.  


And his sister...oh, Jun. She was annoying. But she was his sister. He could insult her, but nobody else! She had her good sides, too - sometimes. Rarely. But they were there. They hadn't such a great relationship like Tai and Kari or TK and Matt. But Daisuke knew that this was impossible for them both. They had to rearrange their characters when they wanted to live like the others. And with the time, the boy had realized that fighting with his sister was a great stress relief. Certainly for Jun, too. Plus, it made fun...

_Depression, darkening your heart._

Daisuke smiled. Suddenly he realized that he wanted to come back. Go home. It didn't mind to him whether they cared for him or not. He loved them. He loved his life. And his flat...and his city. With his whole heart he loved all the daily things, all the little accidents he had day by day, all these fights with his sister. It was his home. HIS home.  
And he wanted to go back.

Maybe they didn't care.  


Maybe they didn't love him.  


Maybe his friends thought that he was annoying.

But he did care. Did love them. Enjoyed being with them.

* * *

"You will never go skiing again!", his mother said firmly.  


"Mum....", Ken sweatdropped. "You are repeating yourself. Against all odds, I DID understand it when I heard it for the first ten times."  


"Oh, sorry.", she blushed. "I was just so worried...are you sure that you are okay?"  


"Yes.", Ken sighed defeated. He glanced over at Miyako, but couldn't see her. All her siblings plus her parents were standing around her bed, babbling wildly, using hands and arms. A pang of jealousy hit the boy; jealousy because she still had her siblings, while he...was all alone.  
At least he was alive. Today he nearly had joined his brother. Ken didn't want to think what his parents would have done then...loosing two sons would have been probably too much.

"Can I get up?", he asked suddenly, surprising both his parents.  


"Wha...of course not.", his mother answered shocked. "Why do you want it anyway?"  


"I want to visit Daisuke. He's my friend, and I haven't seen him since we were buried under the snow. I want to know how he is."  


"But...", his father said slowly. "You are injured. You shouldn't stand up."  


"He's my best friend.", Ken pleaded. "Please - just five minutes. I have to know how he is..."  
His parents glanced at each other. Then his father nodded. "I will ask the doctor if you can leave the bed in a wheelchair, okay?"  
Ken smiled. "Thanks."

Five minutes later, his father returned with a wheelchair. "The doctor said it would be okay - for ten minutes. Not longer! And after that, you'll have to sleep a bit."  
Ken agreed, glad that he got the permission. His father lifted the blue-haired boy into the chair and the moved off. Ken noticed that Miyako was looking at him, curious where he might go, and he turned around, mouthing the words 'Visiting Davis'. She nodded in understanding, her eyes becoming sad. She was worried about their friend as well.

Ken waited impatiently in the chair. He almost feared the meeting with his begoggled friend. One side of him didn't want to see Daisuke, for he knew that he was weak and in a vulnerable state. He was used to a strong friend, and he felt that seeing a injured Davis would take a deep place in his mind. But on the other hand, he just couldn't lie in his bed and feeling well while his friend was fighting for his life. Although he knew that he couldn't do anything, he hoped that he could maybe help his friend. Support him. Daisuke had always supported Ken, now it was his turn.

They reached a small door. It swung open, revealing a white room. Ken recognized Jun on the other side of it - tired looking, eyes red of crying. And in the middle, the bed.  


Huge and white was it, making the boy small and fragile. At first he didn't recognize his cheerful friend. Maybe it was because of the tube in his mouth. Maybe because the bandage hid half of his face. Or maybe because he looked so pale. It didn't mind. It just looked wrong.  
Daisuke....shouldn't need this. Not a tube. Perhaps...if he had been just lying there, without a tube, Ken could have pretended that he was just sleeping. 

How funny. Daisuke had always seemed so...invincible. He never got ill; maybe a cold, but nothing serious. Hell, the boy could run around in the coldest rain and playing soccer, and he didn't get ill!  
He always kept his cheerful attitude, never mind what happened.  


But this...so pale. Silent. It didn't look good for him, did it? When Daisuke didn't wake up, it wasn't good.

Suddenly Ken felt a hand of his shoulder. He looked up, straight into the face of Jun. "I'm glad that you came.", she said simply, smiling a little bit. Ken looked into her eyes, these eyes which reminded him so much of the eyes of his friend. "He's my friend.", he stated, turning his attention back to the lifeless form of Daisuke.  


"I know.", Jun told him. "Maybe you can talk to him. Maybe then he wakes up..."  


She rubbed her eyes. "The doctors are saying that he's lying in a coma. They don't know why. And they don't know what they can do against it. 

They say...", she laughed, a short, hard laugh, "They say that it depends on him. That we can't do anything - just talking to him. He has to fight his way back."  


Ken remained silent, while Jun continued. "Ya know...I always thought that Daisuke was strong. If he had to fight his way back...I'm sure that he would manage it. He could do it."  


"But you don't know if he wants it.", Ken added.  


"How...", Jun asked. Then she smiled. "I've forgotten that you are a genius, Ken. Yes. I fear that he doesn't want to come back. You see, I didn't tell my parents about it, but this must be the reason."  


Her voice became distant. "But I don't know why....I know that we do often fight. And that our family situation isn't the best. But it has never bothered him. Although....I'm not the one to tell it. I actually never cared much for my brother. I love him, but we were never close."  
Ken could only stare at the girl. This wasn't the Jun Motomiya he knew. She was different. More serious. Worried. Caring.  
He looked down at the pale face of his friend. _Daisuke_, he thought, _Why won't you wake up? Is something preventing it?  
_

_Or did you just stop fighting?_  


_What's wrong? I'm your friend, Davis. I want to know it. I want to help you. Let me help you. Like you helped me. Don't give up._  


He realized that he had spoken the last words loudly. His hand was shaking, and he covered his eyes. Suddenly he felt tired, so tired....but he didn't want to leave. Daisuke needed him!

His father was already wheeling him out of the room before Ken could object. One last time he glanced at the lifeless form of his friend. Then they left the room.

* * *

_Running....I'm running...._

_Why? I want to get out, want to run away, but I can't. I'm running. Alone. There's the desert around me, and it doesn't mind how fast I run - the scenery never changes. Where's the way out? Where?  
I close my eyes, but my legs continue to run. What else can I do?_

_Mum....help me..._

_With every step I become more exhausted. My legs feel heave, and my heart is pounding. But I can't stop running. I must run away, flee, flee this nightmare! The grey sand is dusty. My chest is hurting and my face is wet of sweet. I can't stop._

_Dad....rescue me...._

_I know that I can't run forever. Soon I will collapse. My legs won't carry me anymore. Maybe I'll pass out. That would be a relief. I run, but I can't run away. I'm alone._

_Jun....show me a way out of here...._

_I'm hot. This is a nightmare. Only in nightmares you can't flee. It must be an imagination. But why am I dreaming such things? Are they my fears? Buried deep in my mind? Maybe my heart wants to tell me something....something I didn't want to see._

_Veemon....fight for me...._

_The truth is that I'm not normal. I've never been. Daisuke Motomiya, the weirdo. There were days when I enjoyed my image. Other days...I hated it. Hated it because other kids looked at me differently. Treated me differently. But I got used to it. Like I got used to my family._

_Ken...take me away...._

_I always envied the other kids. Their families were so....caring. Warm. It was always a warm feeling. They hugged their kids. Or kissed them. I was never hugged. Never. I don't think that my parents don't like me...but I wish that they had shown it - sometimes. Then I wouldn't have cried at night. Then I would know how to show my true feelings. Without making an idiot out of me._

_Kari....give me your hand...._

_I was always hiding. And I was frightened. I don't know why I have the crest of courage. I am afraid of myself. Afraid what the others might say when they realize that the real Daisuke is different. That I have feelings. And that they do hurt me. Sometimes.  
Even I am scared.  
Even I do cry._

_......please....._

* * *

**Two hours later**

When Kari entered, the room was deadly silent. Slowly she approached the bed. Jun was sleeping on a chair in a corner. She had refused to leave her brother, although her parents had begged her. They couldn't do anything without waiting....but she hadn't wanted to go, and Kari could understand the girl. If her brother was injured, she wouldn't leave his side either.

"Davis...", she whispered, when she recognized the small figure in the bed. Hikari had insisted to go alone; and since her injuries were only minor bruises, she had been allowed to walk. For a short moment, she wished that she hadn't gone. Her friend....her cheerful friend was lying there, so small, so helpless....so _dead_.  


She felt something hot on her cheek, but she didn't wipe the tears away. "What's wrong, Daisuke?", she said softly, taking his limp hand. "Why won't you come back? Back to us? To...me?"  
But the boy didn't respond.

_Broken Eyes._

"Daisuke.", Kari continued. "You have to come back! Really....because you are special. You can't leave us like that! After all, you managed it to rescue us...Veemon could digivolve, just because of you!"  
The girl searched for the right words. "I know that I'm not always treating you well. I tend to ignore you....and I used to make fun of you. But you are still my friend! One of the best, I might say..."

_Broken Spirit._

"You are scaring me, Daisuke.", she sobbed, finally wiping the tears away. "When I was rescued, I thought everything would be fine. I was safe; I was warm. I believed that it was over. But then....then they told me about you. It's so unfair! Why are we all awake and full of life while you're fighting with death?"

_Shattered Mirror._

"You must wake up. Because...", she smiled. "Because I want to go skiing again. I like skiing. It wasn't your fault that we got in this avalanche. It was nobody's fault...well, maybe fate's. I don't know what to say...maybe you can hear me. Maybe you are there, somewhere deep in your body. A prisoner. Do you want to come back? Then fight!"

_Shattered Dreams._

"Ken told me...", Kari squeezed his hand, "He told me that Jun believes that you doesn't want to wake up. It's not true, is it? Daisuke....I can't believe that you are giving up! You aren't giving up! Remember, Davis, there are so many things you wanted to do...so many things you like! You wanted to become a cook!"

_.....want to become a cook..._.

"And what's about soccer? Don't you want to play it anymore? It was always your favorite sport. I remember that you could spend hours with my brother, discussing soccer games and strategies, talking about famous soccer player and teams. Every free minute you went either to the park or you were together with us."

_....want to be together with my friends...._

"No.", Kari shook her head. "You won't give up, Daisuke." She smiled through the tears. "I know you, my friend. You will win. You will fight and you will win. I trust you. Do you hear it? I trust you to come back. I trust you.", she wiped her eyes.

_....want to come back....._

_.....help me...._

"Nice to hear that.", a voice said. Kari jerked up and looked around, seeing Jun smiling at her sleepily. "I'm sorry, but I've listened to the last part of your monologue - I didn't want to disturb you."  


"Uhm...", Kari blushed.  


"I'm glad that you are a friend of Daisuke.", she stated simply, rubbing her eyes. "I think he needs you. More than you think."  


"Needs me?", Kari repeated, "No, I don't think so. Davis is strong; a lot of stronger than the rest of us."  


"Really?", Jun said sadly, "Then why is he crying at night?"  


"What?"  


"You did hear right. Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I hear him crying. Alone in his rooms. Softly, so that nobody of us will hear it. But nonetheless crying."  


"But...why?", Kari asked confused.  


"I don't know. You are his friend, can't you tell me?"  


"I...I have no idea...."  


"Maybe that's the reason..."  


"What do you mean by that?", the girl wanted to know, staring at Jun.  


"What do you know about him, Hikari? You are his friend, why can't you tell me when he's crying? Did it ever cross your mind that he's crying? At night? Alone? I bet it didn't. But I bet that he was always there for you when you were crying."  


"I...yes.", she stuttered. Jun smiled sadly. "That's my brother."  


She stayed silent for a short moment. "You know, he never cries in front of others. He thinks that you will turn away then. He's afraid of loosing his friends, so he puts an act. Always. He feels depressed, but he's still there for you. He will never let you down, but he isn't surprised when you let him down. In fact, he expects that. He might seem strong...and funny...and thick-headed, whatever, but there's this other part in him. Lonely. Sad. Afraid. Have you ever seen this part?"

Kari didn't know what to say. What Jun said was...was terrible. It was true, she had never expected that Daisuke did cry...but now, when she recalled memories, she remembered that more than once there had been tears in his chocolate brown eyes. He never let them fall, though, but they had been there. All the time. And she hadn't seen it...

"What a selfish person am I...",she whispered shocked, but Jun shook her head.  


"I don't think so. Daisuke makes it pretty hard for us. I myself, as his sister, can't see through him. He hides all the time. But I can understand him. Because I am doing the same. It's a form of protection...like a shield."  


"I feel so guilty.", Kari said with tears in her eyes. "He must think that we don't care for him! He must think that he's worthless! But he isn't! He's precious to us - to me. We just did never realize it...because he was always there."  


"Don't tell me.", Jun pointed to the bed. "Tell him."  


Kari opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. "Tell him as soon as he wakes up.", Jun continued, looking her into the eyes. "He won't believe you. But tell him. Stop his crying. Because I know you can. You and your friends."  


Kari sniffed. "And what if he doesn't wake up?", she asked softly.   


"He WILL wake up!", Jun shouted suddenly. "Didn't you say that you trusted him? So do!! Believe in him, Kari. Believe with all your heart! Show him the light in the darkness."  
Hikari glanced at the older girl, then on the boy. Indeed, they were siblings. "I will,", she said softly, but determined.

* * *  
  


Daisuke collapsed on the ground. He was too exhausted to run, so he crawled instead. He didn't know in which direction he was going, but he was too confused to notice. He just wanted to get out...and fleeing seemed to be the best solution.

Home. Veemon. Ice-cream. Mum. School. Soccer Practice. Dad. Food. Forest. Jun. Digimon. Marshmallows. Math. Kari. Friends. Tears. Joy. Sorrow.

"I want to go home!", he cried, standing up again. He felt so weak, but he was determined to flee. And he walked. Alone.

Suddenly the area changed. A light was shining. Warm. Friendly. Daisuke covered his eyes and blinked. What was happening? The light became stronger and stronger, and he felt the sudden urge to laugh.   


Laugh?  


Millions of little sparks were flying through the air, beautiful. Davis tried to grab one, but it flew away. He smiled. This was....wonderful.  
He whirled around, eyes big of surprise. He didn't know what was happening, but it was definitely an improvement. Hell, he could laugh!

Then she stood there. In the light. Smiling at him. Davis gaped, jaw hanging open, finally stuttering: "H-Hikari?"  
The girl continued to smile. More lights whirled through the air, and more figures appeared. He turned around.   


"Ken!", Davis gasped, when he saw the blue-haired boy. He was standing beside to Kari, smiling at him. A warm, open smile. How he had missed this...  


"Mum!", his mother was standing there, too, arm in arm with his father. They both smiled at him with tears in their eyes. "Dad!"  
The boy stared at all the persons. More and more were appearing, and the grayness of the desert faded. "Miyako! TK! Cody!"

_Crying alone at night._

Behind his parents a tall figure was waving her hands. "Jun!", the girl grinned and nodded.  
Daisuke felt something on his feet and looked down. "Veemon?", he said with tears in his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" His only response was the smile. But it was warming his heart, and he could only smile back.  


"Am I still dreaming?", he wondered. They all nodded, suddenly looking sad. 

_Quarreling with my sister._

"Come back, Davis.", his sister pleaded. "I miss you."  


"Jun?", he didn't know what to say. "I would like to, but...how?"  


"Daisuke, we need you. Come back.", his parents added.  


"How?", Davis repeated, "I don't know the way..."  


"Davis....", Kari nearly cried, "It's so strange without you. Please come back!"

_Eating ice-cream with my friends._

"We need you.", Ken stated.  


"We are your friends.", TK told him.  


"You can rely on us.", Cody assured him.  


"We want you back!", Veemon sobbed. "Come Back, Davis."

_Playing soccer in the park._

"I want to come back! I want it more than anything!", Davis sobbed. "But I've tried....and I can't. There's no way out of this dream. No way...."

_Laughing because school's out._

"But we need you.", his sister begged.  


"I trust you, Davis. You can find a way.", Kari encouraged.  


"Exactly. We all are trusting you!", Veemon smiled. "You are strong. You can make it. Come back to us, Davis."  


"Wake up."

_Saving the Digital World._

"I WANT TO GO BACK!", he screamed, tears in his eyes. The light hesitated for a moment, and then it exploded in a flash. The grayness dissolved and Daisuke knew no more.

  


_In the darkest moment_

_Your darkest hour, minute, second_

_You will see the light_

_It will come to you_

_Warming you_

_Telling you that everything will be alright_

_And when you take a closer look_

_At the light_

_This shiny, holy light_

_You notice that it is a smile_

_The smile of your friends_

_Of your family_

_Smiling at you_

_Warming your heart_

_And showing you the way_

_Out of the darkness_

* * *

Slowly, very slowly he came back. Hesitant at first, but the more his senses awakened, the more he hurried. He didn't know what was happening. It hurt. And it felt good.  
His body was hurting.  
But his soul was happy.

_Where's the light?_

_It was like swimming. He was swimming in a giant dark pool, searching for something. Searching for his body._

And he found it. The light had shown the way. Suddenly Davis could feel something. He could feel that he had closed his eyes.   


He could feel that he was lying on something soft.   


He could smell the air.   


He could hear his surroundings.

For a moment, he felt content. He wasn't dreaming anymore. The darkness in front of his eyes was just a normal darkness because-my-eyes-are-closed. Nothing scaring.

He could open his eyes, couldn't he?

But what would he see?

_I am probably in a hospital. Figures. After all, I was in an avalanche....urgh, I hate hospitals._

He was fully awake now and decided that he should open his eyes. What sense did it make, to struggle to wake up, to come back, and then fearing to open his eyes? No-o. Not with him. He would open his eyes right away. He would look at his surroundings. Maybe someone would be there. Maybe someone was waiting for him....worrying...concerned....

_There's only one way to find it out...._

Daisuke opened his eyes. _Come back to Life. Come back to us. Don't leave this world. Stay. So many things to do. So many experiences to make. So many pleasures you don't want to miss. Come home._

Everything was blurry at first. He could only see shadows. Davis blinked. The light was hurting in his eyes, so he closed them again and waited some seconds. And opened them.  
This time, he could recognize some things. He was staring at the ceiling. Not a nice view, but he was too tired to move his head.

_Why am I tired, anyway? After all, I did only dream that I was running. Funny._

  
* * *

Jun was staring at the ceiling. She was bored. Hikari had left hours ago, and her parents would return in the morning. The girl was alone with her thoughts. And that was the only thing she could do, thinking. In the last two days, she had recalled every memory she had of her annoying little brother. Had looked at the mental pictures, with both sadness and joy in her heart. But she never stopped worrying. And although she had told the others that Davis would wake up, she wasn't so sure herself. She knew that he wasn't that strong. He was like here. Strong on the outside, but deep inside an easy-to-hurt heart. 'Can you win against yourself', she wondered. Because this probably was what Davis had to face. He had to fight against his buried emotions and fears. Fear of Loneliness. Of Rejection.   


Jun sighed. Something was definitely wrong in their personalities. But then again, she knew a lot of people who were worse, so she shouldn't complain.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise. She jerked up, gazing around. What the....her eyes fell on the bed, watching the small figure lying there with open eyes...WHAT?  


Jun rubbed her eyes, speechless for the first time in her life. She had seen right; Daisuke had opened his eyes. Had.opened.his.eyes.   
This meant that he was awake  
And this meant that he wasn't lying in a coma anymore...

Jun stared into the chocolate brown eyes of her brother, these cheerful brown eyes she had missed so badly over the last days, and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Hi Davis.", she whispered, and the boy turned his head around. Blinking a few times, Daisuke stared back at his sister. And slowly, a smile crossed his face. Even the tube in his mouth couldn't prevent him from doing so.

**To be continued....**

_Yes, people, there will be another part. An epilogue, to wrap things up. And maybe I'll finally manage to write some Daikari in it...damn. I', just not a romance writer*sighs* So, what did you think? I hope the whole 'awakening' scene wasn't too stupid..._

_Comments? Criticism? I'd love to hear from you. - kaeera@yahoo.de  
_


	14. Conversations

I finally did it. I...finished this story*gasps*. Man, I can't believe it...this was such a long one, and I really enjoyed writing it, although I had many cases of Writer's Block during this piece. THANKS A MILLION TIMES FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I guess without I wouldn't have managed it to complete this...*coughs* And thanks to Settiai for beta-reading....yeah....  
Hope you like this part. I wrote some Kenyako, and I really tried to write a bit Daikari, but somehow I didn't manage it. Uhm. Yeah, guess I am no romance writer :P.

* * *

**Avalanche - White Danger**

_by Kaeera_

**Epilogue: Conversations**

**Daisuke's POV **

It is funny. I mean...when I woke up from this nightmare, my heart was full of dark feelings. I actually felt depressed; something I've never experienced before. But then there was Jun. As soon as she realized that I was awake, she started screaming and hugging me. The girl cried! My sister! Do you believe me when I tell you that I've never seen her crying?   


My life has been a chaos over the last days since I've woken up. Everybody comes and hugs me! Hey, with the time it really gets too much...but they just laugh when I'm protesting. They laugh and look so lucky...which makes me even more confused. After the experiences in my nightmare, I really expected that they wouldn't care...but now I've woken up, only to see that a bunch of people waited only for this to happen!   


I really don't feel that bad. Okay, I've a broken leg, and some pretty bad bruises...and I guess some of my rips are cracked. But they give me pain-killers, so I don't notice it that much. My head is a different problem. I swear it's killing me! HEADACHE! Man...there's a thick bandage wrapped around it, hey, I resemble a mummy with all the bandages on my body. Yeah, and my throat hurts because of the stupid tube. A freaking thought. That I needed a tube for breathing. It frightens me somehow; I must have been so weak! And I still am, although I don't want to admit it. I sleep 18 hours a day, and I still feel exhausted. Man...wish I could do that at home. My parents would throw me out of the bed after maybe 12 hours. Typical. And now I can't enjoy it, because I really don't want to sleep. I want to talk with my friends, want to ask questions about what happened to me while I was unconscious. I want to eat cookies with Veemon, but they won't allow it. Argh. If I don't get anything GOOD to eat soon, I will die...Hospital food is horrible. If you ever want to kill yourself....go to a hospital and eat the meat. Believe me. It helps.   


Did I say already that I can't stand hospitals? My friends can't stand it, either. They visited me. Ken and Miyako and Hikari...and of course the digimon. They talked pretty much, explaining to me that X-Veemon rescued them and me and that I was lying in a coma. It's all pretty diffuse, and I can't remember many things. It's all a blur. I remember cold and pain - incredible pain...and some dreams where I was meeting Veemon. However, I remember EXACTLY my so-called dark dreams...in the desert. And they are still nagging on me. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I find myself crying because nobody cares. I think that I am alone.   


You know, it's kinda difficult. I never believed that the others actually cared about me...Liked me, respected me. And now I find myself as the center of attention, while everybody is telling me how much they missed me. That they were scared to lose me...I want to believe them. I really do.

But I think it will take some time until I can convince my heart.

Because of this I had the deepest conversation I've ever had with my sister.....

  


***FLASHBACK***

"Why are you crying, Jun?", the brown-haired boy wanted to know. He had just woken up, and his sister had called the doctor after some minutes of shock. He had explained her that her brother would be fine, now that he had managed it to wake up(and the nurse had took the tube away), and that he would call the parents now - she should talk with him, explain some stuff, because he was surely confused.  


The girl wiped her eyes. "Because you woke up, silly you."  


Daisuke stared at her. "Normally you don't cry when I wake up...", he looked around, "But normally I'm not in a hospital room either."  


"Oh, Davis, don't you remember what happened?"  


He frowned shortly, obviously thinking hard. "Wait...I had some strange dreams...and...oh.", his eyes grew wide, "The avalanche!!"  


Jun nodded. "You were buried under tons of snow."  


"Oh.", Davis just made, not knowing what to say. "What's with the others?", he finally asked.  


"They are all okay. In fact, they are all better than you. They even visited you while you were sleeping."  


"Really? Cool!", he smiled. "Wait a moment....how long have I been sleeping?"  


"Uhm...", Jun didn't know the answer. "I have no idea. I've lost the track of time somehow.", she admitted sheepishly. "Guess I was too worried about you."  


"Oh come on, Jun - as if you would worry about me!", Davis snorted.  


"Of course! How can you think like that? I'm your sister! I love you! And I was worried like hell!", the girl crossed her arms.  


"Honestly?", Daisuke asked.  


"Yes!"  


"You...like me?"  


"Yeah."  


"Oh."  


"Man, Daisuke, are you that stupid or is it only masquerade? Did you really think that I wouldn't care about you?"  


The boy traced with his finger some lines on the bedcovers. "Well, we never got along that well as other siblings do. We were always quarrelling...and you never seemed to care about what I was doing and..."  


Jun rolled her eyes. "That's true, I don't care about what you are doing, but I do care about you. I mean, I know you, I know that you would never do anything stupid...like hurting your friends or something like that. We fight often, that's true, but hey, look at all the other brothers and sisters - they are totally different in their whole character. Fight is a good stress reliever, if you didn't know.", she grinned.  


Then she continued. "But I can tell you one thing: this past hours - or days - have been the worst in my life.", she threw her hands in the air. "I was so afraid that you would die!!! I mean...you looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed! I was scared like hell. I talked to you, tried to get you back, but you never responded. And with every passing hour, you became weaker...It was a torture."  


"I'm sorry.", Davis murmured.  


"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad that it's over!"  


"So am I."  


"Yeah."  


The two siblings fell silent, for a moment totally content in the others presence.  


"By the way, how are you feeling?", Jun asked concerned after some minutes.  


"Not that bad.", the boy told her. "Kinda weak and exhausted. And my head is hurting."  


"Well, when it's only your head...there's nothing important inside of it."  


"Thanks a lot, sister. I really missed your compliments while I was dreaming..."  


"I thought so. That's why I'm telling them now."  


"How noble.  


"I know.", she beamed at her brother.

***END FLASHBACK***

**Daisuke's POV**

I had to smile when I thought of this scene. It was strange, but over the last few days, a lot of people have acted...differently about me. They were so happy. Happy that I, Daisuke Motomiya, was alive. I thought I could never understand what they have gone through. But then again they would never understand how terrible MY experience had been. When I remembered the loneliness and the...darkness of my dream, I always shuddered. Is the dark ocean like this? Did Kari have to face this...fear, too? Then she was stronger than I thought....don't understand me wrong. I never believed or assumed that Hikari was weak.....her strength was just different than mine. It's easy for me to believe that there is hope, that there is a way out...and that we will win in the end. Maybe it's because I'm not that smart. I don't care. It just _is_!

.....My dream told me something. It really did, honestly!  
I learned that I should trust my friends more. Not only trust them that they can manage their tasks - but trust them to like, to accept me! Some part of me always believed - and, to be honest, does it still - that they don't care. That nobody would really miss me if I was gone. Isn't it true?  
I mean, come on....what's special about me? I'm loud, I'm a jerk, I never think before acting...I am neither beautiful nor extra-nice nor super-intelligent. Everybody has his special powers - Ken is a genius, TK is kind, Kari is...lovely, Miyako is open-minded and Cody serious and responsible.  


Daisuke is stupid.

At least I believed this. I was crying at night. I felt so alone....there was nobody who did understand me, nobody who did see me crying. And who tried to reassure me that everything was okay, who took me in his arms. I was lonely.

But....they didn't see me crying because I was hiding.

They didn't hug me because I smiled at them, telling that I didn't need a hug.

They didn't know that my heart was bleeding, because I put up a facade.

And inside of me, a voice was crying:_ Why don't they notice it? They are your friends! They should see your tears, your sorrow, even if you hide it. They should help you. Isn't that the job as a friend?_

I guess that's why I started dreaming this stuff while I was lying in the coma. And....if my friends hadn't came to my rescue, I would have stayed there forever. They were just images, dreams...but when I managed it to dream of them saying these things....didn't this prove that they really were my friends? Maybe my unconscious self has recognized this and had tried to help me. This thought made me smiling. I started believing that it was true. And some of our conversations...well, let's say that they helped me a lot!

***FLASHBACK***

Hikari was sitting in her hospital room, trying to read a book, but failing miserably. She just couldn't concentrate! Her thoughts were always flying to a certain person....seeing Daisuke so helpless had made her depressed. And his condition hadn't changed.  
The girl still felt terribly exhausted, and there was no part of her body which wasn't hurting. With a sigh, she shut the book and slammed it on the table.  


"You will ruin the book.", someone said amused, and Hikari looked up. "I don't care about the book, Tai.", she told her brother gloomily and stared on the covers.  


"Because you are worried?", the taller boy asked and sat down on the bed.  


"Of course.", she replied angrily. "I mean, there's a friend - a VERY good friend of me lying in a coma...", she sniffed, "And probably dying...how I can I relax and read a book???"  


"Hey.", Tai put up his hands defensively, "No reason to be angry. Remember, Daisuke is my friend, too, and I'm worried as hell. But...there's still hope, so I want you to hope."  


"I know, Taichi, it's just...I don't know..."  


"Because he's more than a friend?", the boy suggested, smiling a little bit.  


Hikari's eyes widened in shock. "No! That's not true....I just miss him and....", she hesitated, not really knowing how to continue. Tai laughed. "Come on, Kari, I know thatyou like him."  


"Of course I like him, he's very important to me, but I wouldn't think of him as a....boyfriend."  


"I know. But...we will see, let's talk again about this in two or three years, okay?", he grinned, and Kari glared at him. She wanted to give him a harsh answer, but right then a breathless Jun entered her room.  


"Jun! What's wrong?", Kari asked, fearing the worst. No! Nothing had happened, maybe Jun was just running because she needed to go to the toilet....and...and...no....  


"Kari!", the Motomiya girl nearly screamed, and in her eyes were tears. "Davis! He's....HE'S AWAKE!!!!"  


"He's...", Hikari gasped. Then it meant that...he wouldn't...die...."Really?",   


"Of course! He just opened his eyes and looked at me. And ya know what? He was smiling!", Jun's voice was cracking of enthusiasm.   


"That's wonderful!", Taichi shouted back, jumping up and looking at his sister. His eyes were sparkling. Hikari didn't know what to say. "Thanks...", she finally stuttered, clutching the blanket. "Thanks for contacting me."  


Jun smiled. "You earned it. After all, you are one of his best friends...and sometimes even more.", she grinned mischievously.   


"Can I visit him?"  


"Yeah. He's exhausted, of course, so don't stay too long.", the girl waved. "I have to go now - I must contact my parents and everybody else!", she ran out of the room.  
Hikari stared at the open door. Tai smiled at her. "Now, hurry."  


"Don't you want to come with me?"  


"No. I think you have to tell him some things I'm not supposed to hear."  


"Uhm, okay..."  


She put on her shoes and left the room. The hospital room of Daisuke wasn't far way, and she needed less than a minute to reach it.  
_I really hope he's okay...maybe he has changed? I hope not....he must be okay...._

For a moment she hesitated, hand stretched out to the doorknob, but with a sudden determination she opened it and stepped inside.

  
_Friends are there to help each other_

_They share happiness_

_And they share pain_

_And although a friend might not be able to understand_

_Or to ease your pain_

_He may help you_

_In giving you the knowledge_

_That he is there for you_

_Always_

_And that he will listen_

_Always_

_Because he is your friend_

Daisuke was lying on his back, trying to control the swirling emotions and thoughts in his head. He felt confused, relieved, tired, weak, all at the same time. And it was frustrating....  


The door opened, and he looked up. The boy blinked a few times, then sat up abruptly, wincing because of the pain.  


"K-Kari!", he stuttered, "What are you doing here?"  


"Visiting you.", she smiled. "Jun told me that you woke up, and I immediately came here."  


She walked to his bed and sat down, studying his face. Daisuke did the same. "Are you okay?", he asked. This made her laugh. "I'm okay, dude. It's you who had us all worried!"  


"Me?", Davis stared at her in shock. "Why that?"  


"Errr....because you were lying in a coma and we all feared that you might die?"  


"Oh, this...", he said. "You know me, nothing can beat me, hahaha.", he tried to laugh, but it all came out wrong.  


"Daisuke, stop this.", Hikari ordered firmly.  


"What?"  


"This I-do-so-as-if-nothing-has-happened-act! It's ridiculous! You've been lying in a coma, that's really bad!!! And I'm sure that it had had an effect on you, you just don't want to show it!"  


"I.....", Daisuke was speechless.  


"No.", Hikari said, motioning him to be silent. "Let me continue.", she took a deep breath.  


"Do you know how worried I was? I visited you, Davis. You looked so small and helpless, and I wanted nothing more than help you. Because I could sense that you were in pain. But all I could do was standing there and...watching! I nearly lost a very dear friend. I-I don't know what I would have done if you had died. You are precious to me, Daisuke. I love your smile. I love the way you make me laugh. And I really, really love it that you trust me always, just because I am your friend....", she sniffed and wiped some tears away. "I noticed that I actually did never show it. I mean, that you are important to me. You know, you've always been there. To me. It was normal, and I accepted it as that. And it's like all the other things in life - you realize what you have when they are gone. I was treating you bad sometimes, and I'm ashamed for acting like that. But I can't change it now. I just want you to know that I really....care for you. And I'm proud to be your friend!", the girl blushed, not having the courage to look into her friend's eyes.

Daisuke himself was rather shocked. He had expected anything, but not this....outburst. It seemed to him as if the bearer of light had wanted to say these words for a long time, but had never managed it.  


"Really?", he croaked out, "You really...think like that?"  


There was no reply, just a small nod.  


"I'm your friend? And you....care for me?", his voice was barely a whisper. This had been the question which had entered his dreams, had made him crying...  


"Yes. I do."  


Daisuke smiled. It was a small smile at first, barely visible, but it grew wider and wider. "Wow...", he managed to say, and then he screamed: "WOHOOOOOOO!"  
Kari jumped away from him, eyes wide in shock. "Wh-why are you crying like that?", she glared at him.  


"Because I'm so happy that I just HAVE to tell the world that LIFE IS WONDERFUL!!!", the boy beamed at her, and there it was, the sparkle in his eyes, something she had missed over the last days. "Kari, you don't have the slightest idea what this means to me!!! The last days were a nightmare. I dreamt...horrible things, and they seemed to be true! I was all alone and started believing that I had nobody....nobody who cared! And now you come to me, you of all people, telling me that you **do** care. This is like Christmas and birthday on the same day! I...wow...I'm just stunned...It's so COOL! WOHOOOOO!! YEAHHH!", he yelled again.

Hikari could just stare. The she smiled, too, and finally she started laughing. "I'm so happy that you are alive!", she told him.  
_Because you can always make me laughing.  
Because I can trust you.  
_

_Because I like you._

  


**********  


***CONTINUE FLASHBACK***

"Uno!", Miyako announced happily, smiling at Ken. The boy glanced at her, then on the pile of cards he was holding in his hands. Minimum ten, while Miyako had only one left and would probably complete her winning streak the next moment.  


"You're just too good for me.", he smiled, putting a blue card on the pile.  


"Yep!", she grinned and threw her last card away. "Won again! Wohooo!"  


Ken sighed. He enjoyed this game, and even more he enjoyed being together with Miyako. Since they were neither allowed to leave the room nor their bed, they could just read, talk....or play. So they played. But there was another part of him, a nagging voice inside of his heart which told him that he shouldn't feel content, that his friend was over there, dying....  


He never stopped worrying about Daisuke. He was his best friend - and his first ever. As the kaizer, he hadn't knew that something like _friendship_ even existed! And then a brown-haired boy appeared. He was wearing stupid goggles on his head, and he was loud, stubborn, annoying, blunt and not the smartest. Or so he had believed.  
But this boy had been the first who had welcomed him with open arms. He suggested to fight together - seemingly forgetting about all the cruelties Ken had done. And in the end, it wasn't the brain of Koushiro or Ken who had won the fight. It wasn't the kind heart of Miyako or TK. It wasn't the seriousness and determination of Cody. And it wasn't the light of Kari.  


It was this damn stubborness of their leader. His belief that they could win. That they WOULD win.  
In all the years he had knew the boy, this spirit had never changed. And it made him special. The people liked him because of his unique character. And over all the years they had stayed friends.

Should this be over now?

No. He simply couldn't believe it. He....the door swang open and a breathless Jun bustled through. "I just wanted to tell you...", she smiled, "That...Davis...Daisuke has woken up. He's out of danger....", then she left again, leaving two very confused kids.  


Ken blinked. What? He recalled word for word what the Motomiya girl had said. 

_Has woken up...._

_Is out of danger._...

He looked at Miyako and Miyako looked at him. Then they both shouted at once: "YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!"  
Miyako had tears in her eyes. "Oh Ken, he's alive...I'm so happy!", she hiccuped, "I really would have missed his stupid remarks...", and she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  


Ken became red like a tomato. "Uhm....Miyako?", he stuttered, although he had to admit that he did enjoy this situation.  


"Oups.", she became crimson red and quickly took her arms away. "I'm sorry, Ken, I was just upset and I, well, my feelings, you know me, they get easy in control of me and since you were in the near I hugged you...", she babbled hastily, "I didn't want to disturb you, god, I'm really sorry, I am such an idiot, it's always me, I can never act normal, oh man, this is too embarrassing...."  


Ken chuckled softly and put a finger on her mouth. "I liked it.", he said and smiled.  


"You....what?"  


"I liked it.", he repeated patiently. "Because I like you."  
Miyako's eyes widened and she just stared at the indigo haired boy. Ken laughed even more. "Do you think I would go on a date with somebody I didn't like?", he teased her, and she smiled, too. "I guess I need some time until I get used to this.", she giggled.  


"You have all the time you need.", Ken told her. "But now I deed some of your precious time....because I want to visit Daisuke, and you must help me to convince my parents that they let me!"  


"Whatever you want. But I want to visit Daisuke, too, so you have to help me convincing my parents - and my siblings.  


"Okay."

***END FLASHBACK***

************

**Daisuke's POV**

  
"Muuumm, I want to get up.", I wailed.  


"No way, honey.", my mother replied. "You are still recovering. And you need to keep your strength for the journey."  


Oh yes, the journey. Today was out last day in this hospital. Because this wasn't my time, I would be brought to the hospital in my hometown, where I had to stay for THREE MORE WEEKS! I mean, honestly...it will be so BORING!!! No soccer practise...  


"I want to run again!", I murmured gloomily.   


"But you have a broken leg, Davis.", Veemon crawled on my bed. "You can't run!"  


"But I WANT to run. I feel so tied to this bed. I want to move on my own...argh, it's truly depressing."  


Absently I stroked over the head of my blue friend. Luckily we had managed it to convince the hospital staff to let the digimon stay with us. They first didn't want to allow it, but when Miyako started one of her typical panic attacks as soon as Hawkmon wasn't there, they quickly grew tired of her screaming and brought the digimon. Figures. I wonder why they haven't realized that it was only acting...hey, but you should have seen Ken! He was staring at Miyako as if she would be the love goddess personally. Guess it has caught the poor guy pretty bad. First love....but I'm pretty sure that Miyako likes him, too, so there shouldn't be many problems.  
Unlike me.  
Oh well, I shouldn't bother about my love life. I'm alive, isn't that enough? And Kari is my friend, so...there's still hope. That's it! Never give up hope, Davis. Fight!

_Because she's worth it...._

Hospitals are terrible. It was okay on the first few days...I was always tired and slept most of the time. And when I woke up, my mind was all blurry. But now I realize how terrible the food tastes. There are such disgusting little things in the potato salad, but I can't find out what they are. I asked the nurse about it, and she told me that they were gherkins. Then I asked another nurse about the SAME meal and SHE told me that they were meat-balls....uhm, great, huh? Well, I tend more to the first, since these bobbles have a slightly green color. Then again, meat can be green, too...  


See my problem?  


At least I have Veemon. He stays with me all day and all night. And, of course, my family. There's always a Motomiya around me. I guess the staff believes that we are crazy. I mean, my mother comes in and quarrels with my father about the most stupid things, while my lovely sister sits in the corner and reads 'Bravo'....then they start babbling about all possible stuff, me in the middle wondering how the hell I have come to this family....  
They are cool. Really.. They are neither very sensible nor very polite. But they were unique, and well, they were my family. Sometimes I discover myself in watching them and thinking: _Hey, they are not that bad. I would really miss them. And they actually do care for me...._

That's a totally new idea to me. There are people who care! And...so many of them! Didn't I notice this earlier? Have I been blind?  
If I had known this before, I would have never cried at night.  


I wouldn't have lost against the darkness.  


I wouldn't have had to hide my tears and to fake a grin....

I can be like I am. I can smile when I feel like smiling, and I can cry when I feel like crying. I don't know whether I actually can cry in front of my friends....but I will try. I have to. They earn it. 

And...I think it will help me. A lot.

_Always_

_And that he will listen_

_Always_

_Because he is your friend_

**THE END!**

_

* * *

_

*does a quick little dance*WOHOOOO! It's finished! And, what do you think?? Hope my epilogue wasn't too bad....by the way, I've posted another story right now. It's called **'Broken Wings**', and there's some Daisuke angst as well...uhm...just read it*hinhint*It's a very sad and serious story, though....and I don't know yet if I will leave it as an one-shot or continue....

THOUSANDS HUGS TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED! Mandi, Settiai, DCE, Anthony and the rest of you....you're great!!!!

~**Kaeera** (kaeera@yahoo.de)  



End file.
